El Lazo de los Sueños
by JAMIAB
Summary: Levi comienza a tener sueños extraños, donde sin buscarlo termina dentro de un mundo donde los Betas dominan a los Alfas y Omegas. Luchando por sobrevivir dentro de los oscuros establecimientos de Shiganshina conocerá a Eren, un Alfa que le demostrará que no todo está perdido. - Omegaverse - Ereri
1. El Dulce Aroma De La Desgracia

Aflojó su corbata con un poco de fastidio, mientras que cerraba la puerta con su pierna derecha y se apresuraba a quitarse los zapatos que dejó con sumo cuidado en el mueble de la entrada. Se quitó el saco lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo, mientras caminaba por su departamento descalzo hacia su habitación.

Su malhumor continuó incluso cuando se daba un baño, pero cuando se puso su pijama de seda azul y buscaba en su refrigerador todo lo necesario para hacerse unos sándwiches pareció calmarse. Petra le había informado que la última reforma que había pedido su empresa había sido rechazada, y necesitaba con urgencia buscar una solución en la que no se perdieran la mitad de sus productos. Levi trabajaba como secretario personal para el jefe de la empresa Rose, también conocida como la mejor en productos tecnológicos. Pero si algo salía mal, era en parte de las negociaciones en las que él mismo intervenía y aquello caería sobre su persona rápidamente si no lograba solucionarlo.

Colocó cuidadosamente el plato con dos sándwiches de jamón y queso, junto a un vaso con agua mineral, en una bandeja, decidido a olvidarse por unos minutos aquello que tanto le traía dolores de cabeza. Se fue directo a su habitación, apagando las luces a su paso, con cuidado se sentó en la cama con la bandeja entre sus piernas y encendió el televisor. Mientras comía, miró las noticias aunque luego de unos minutos dejó de prestar atención, su mente divagó a las empresas japonesas que se estaban volviendo un estorbo y luego a Farlan Church, el hijo de su jefe, quien no había dejado de acosarlo incluso después de haberle dicho millones de veces que a él no le atraían los hombres.

Levi llevaba una vida bastante normal, su madre lo había educado bien, nunca fue de aquellos que hablaran mucho ni tampoco de los que resaltaran, él siempre había creído mejor seguir la corriente y mejorar paso a paso. Había estudiado comercio exterior cuando tuvo que decidir que haría por el resto de su vida, ya que Kenny le había comentado que podría conseguirle empleo en la empresa en la que trabajaba, y no se equivocó, salvo que en su entrevista de trabajo habían quedado muy impresionados por lo increíble que había estado y no por su conexión con alguien que trabajaba allí.

Cuatro años como secretario personal no estaba tan mal, él por fin había podido demostrar todo lo que sabía, ya que su ahora nuevo jefe Farlan, jamás aportaba nada. Ya estaba fuera del alcance de las personas molestas que preguntaban en la administración hasta donde se encontraba el baño, lejos de los teléfonos ruidosos y los demás empleados que la mayoría del tiempo bebían café. Se sentía bien, hasta el traspié que dieron las nuevas computadoras al ser rechazadas.

Dejó la bandeja en su mesita de noche y soltó un gran bostezo, aunque no tenía demasiadas ganas de moverse, se ordenó a sí mismo a ir hasta el baño y cepillarse los dientes. Se miró al espejo durante unos minutos e hizo una mueca de desagrado al notar sus grandes ojeras, apenas con veintitrés años y con el estrés que traía siempre, temía quedarse calvo antes de los treinta.

Cuando estuvo listo, se dirigió a su habitación, apagó el televisor y se acostó en su cama, cambió de posición varias veces hasta que encontró la adecuada, cerró los ojos y pronto se vio envuelto en un profundo sueño.

El sonido de grandes pisadas lo despertaron, abrió sus ojos despacio y vio a Jean en la celda que estaba enfrente de la de él mirando hacia el lado izquierdo, restregó sus ojos y se enderezó en el colchón que tenía sobre el suelo, despacio y carcomido por la curiosidad que le daba su compañero, se acercó arrastrándose y consigo a las cadenas que apresaban sus tobillos e intentó mirar hacia la izquierda.

\- Oye Jean ¿Qué sucede?

El alfa lo observó unos segundos y luego levantó sus hombros en respuesta.

Los pasos volvieron a oírse por aquel oscuro pasillo y pronto Reiner Braun se detuvo frente a sus celdas.

\- Déjenlo aquí - el castaño observó al rubio y a sus dos seguidores fieles que arrastraban consigo a alguien más. - Va a estar en la celda con el recluso 104 hasta que consigamos una para él mismo.

Lo primero que sintió fue el aroma dulce de frutilla antes que el sonido de la reja siendo empujada con fuerza lo distrajera, se quedó en su lugar y observó a Annie dejar un pequeño cuerpo del otro lado de la celda y apresar los tobillos del mismo con los grilletes que estaban en las paredes. Se retiró sin siquiera mirarlo y volvieron a cerrar la reja con llave. Miró con atención y curiosidad el pequeño cuerpo que estaba a su lado izquierdo, se veía demasiado pálido con la poca iluminación que se filtraba de las luces del pasillo, su cabello negro caía desordenado sobre su frente, pestañas largas, nariz respingada y labios finos. Era un omega por donde se lo mirase.

\- Y tú bastardo - dejó la atención dada hacia su nuevo compañero cuando Reiner se dirigió a él - llegas a tocarle incluso un solo cabello y te cortaré la garganta ¿Oíste?

Asintió varias veces y esperó a que se retiraran, volvió a mirar al omega que estaba en su celda y lanzó un suspiro prolongado cuando su aroma lo envolvió nuevamente. No era común que trajeran a la casta más baja a Shiganshina, porque según los betas que controlaban el lugar, normalmente era una gran pérdida para ellos.

El mundo se había vuelto un caos desde que los betas habían tomado el control, siendo de una casta en la que los celos y el aroma de los demás no les afectaba, no les costó demasiado escalar a la cima, a escondidas de aquellos alfas que tomaban las riendas hace más de cincuenta años.

Ahora, sólo podían quedarse tranquilos aquellos que habían encontrado a su pareja destinada, que comprobaban a través de largos estudios, si algún alfa mordía a un omega solo para poder vivir en paz, salía en los resultados médicos y el final de ambos, era la ejecución pública.

Recordaba a su madre y a su padre, habían tenido la suerte de ser destinados, y así, pudieron tenerlo. Tuvo una infancia tranquila, hasta que comenzó a tener todos los síntomas que lo llevarían a despertar como alfa en algún momento, cuando lo hizo, le dieron un año para encontrar a su pareja y cuando no tuvo éxito alguno, los betas del gobierno lo fueron a buscar.

Nadie sabía que pasaba con aquellos que el gobierno se llevaba, más que ellos mismos. Algunos eran asesinados inmediatamente, otros como él, eran encerrados en diferentes establecimientos donde los betas más adinerados iban a divertirse, algunos en el sector de prostitución y otros, en la zona de juegos.

Él había sido separado en la segunda opción, donde tanto alfas como omegas, debían luchar hasta la muerte. Era increíble la gran cantidad de personas que disfrutaban de aquellos actos, Eren llevaba ya cuatro años allí, siempre saliendo vencedor y siendo el objetivo de los apostadores que tiraban grandes cantidades de dinero para verlo acabar con alguna que otra vida. Era él o ellos.

Ahora, encerrado con aquel omega que no despertaba, sentía una cierta inquietud en su pecho, las castas inferiores siempre eran los primeros en morir, no sabía a qué se debía pero la mayoría de ellos se echaba hacia atrás cuando les informaban que debían atacar a un contrincante. Se acercó despacio, con un vaso de metal en la mano que le habían dado a la hora de la cena, aún tenía un poco de agua, y si aquel hombre aún no despertaba seguramente ya había recibido las inyecciones necesarias para las pequeñas transformaciones que tendrían su cuerpo. Garras y nada de celos.

Levantó el vaso y sin cuidado alguno lo vació en el rostro del azabache, éste al sentir aquel líquido frío abrió los ojos con rapidez, al principio algo desorientado pero cuando sus ojos azules chocaron con el par de orbes verdes su expresión se llenó de terror.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - se movió un poco tratando de mantener una distancia prudente con aquel hombre que emanaba un aroma a menta y tierra mojada, no sabía lo que estaba pasando y aquel sentimiento que sintió en su pecho fue extremadamente extraño - ¿Quién eres? - el sonido de las cadenas y los grilletes en sus tobillos lo asustaron aún más - Si quieres dinero lo siento, pero solo soy un simple empleado, no tengo lo suficiente y mi tío tampoco.

Eren lo miró curioso, era normal que se sintiera aterrado, pero no era eso lo que llamaba su atención, sino que lo recordaba ¿Dónde lo había visto antes?

\- Livair - el alfa sonrió satisfecho al caer en cuenta de quien era.

Levi lo miró un rato largo, sin decir nada, aunque su cuerpo empezó a traicionarlo cuando comenzó a temblar y soltó algunas feromonas que delataban el miedo que tenía en ese momento.

\- Oye no, no tengas miedo, soy Eren ¿No me recuerdas?

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

\- ¿Yo? Nada, deberías preocuparte más por lo que te dirán los de afuera.

Levi estaba realmente confundido, recordaba haberse acostado a dormir después de un largo día de trabajo y luego había sido despertado bruscamente por un joven que decía llamarse Eren y para sus mayores temores, se encontraba en una celda y encadenado junto a un desconocido.

Eren no tardó en explicarle lo que sucedía, tuvo que comenzar desde el principio ya que el azabache no tenía idea realmente de lo que le explicaba, pensó que tal vez le habían borrado sus recuerdos, ya que le resultaba imposible que alguien no conociera las castas siendo un omega.

\- Pero no te preocupes Livair, puedo ayudarte.

\- Levi, mi nombre es Levi.

\- Oh lo siento, fue difícil acordarme de tu nombre. - Eren se acercó un poco más, le agradaba el aroma de aquel omega, se sentó a su lado como si fuesen cómplices de toda la vida y al azabache lo puso realmente nervioso.

\- ¿De dónde me conoces? Digo, no recuerdo haberte visto antes y tampoco haber estado en el mundo que dices.

\- ¿Tampoco me recuerdas? Jugábamos juntos de pequeños, incluso hablamos un par de veces cuando estábamos en secundaria, hace cuatro años Kuchel te había nombrado en su boda, aunque luego de eso terminé aquí.

\- Eso es imposible, mi madre murió hace seis años.

Eren lo miró confuso ¿Seis años habían pasado ya? No, cuatro años, llevaba la cuenta, sabía que dos días después de la boda, el gobierno lo había mandado a buscar. Sin embargo no dijo nada, no quería agobiar a Levi, ya tenía demasiada información que digerir.

Nuevos pasos afuera y Bertholdt se paró delante de su celda.

\- Jaeger, tu turno.

Eren se levantó y esperó a que fueran a quitarle los grilletes, cuando comenzó a caminar, miró de soslayo a Levi, que parecía más aterrado de lo normal.

\- Descuida, estaré de vuelta en una hora.

Lo llevaron por el pasillo hasta el final, donde un ascensor lo esperaba junto a Erwin Smith, director general del establecimiento, una vez dentro el rubio lo miró de arriba a abajo y le comentó al otro beta que los acompañaba con voz fuerte y firme.

\- Al parecer el nuevo fármaco puede usarse con tranquilidad, por lo que veo el alfa ha sanado mucho más rápido que la última vez.

Hoover asintió y una vez que llegaron al piso superior empujó a Eren incitando a que comience a caminar.

El castaño así lo hizo, estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos, se preguntó como estaría Levi ante aquella situación y un malestar se hizo presente en su pecho.

Le hicieron la revisión necesaria para verificar que no llevara ningún objeto con él antes de entrar al campo y también le dieron el uniforme que bastaba tan sólo con un simple pantalón azul y nada arriba, dejando su torso marcado al descubierto. Algo que las mujeres betas y los hombres agradecían, al ver cuando ocurría algún que otro acto sanguinario.

\- Sabes las reglas Jaeger, intenta jugar con la presa antes de matarlo, si lo haces rápidamente las personas pierden el interés y eso no será divertido. - Erwin presionó el botón rojo que estaba al lado de una compuerta, la alarma y la luz verde comenzó a sonar indicándole que debía ponerse en posición.

Los dos hombres lo dejaron solo y pronto la compuerta comenzó a abrirse hacia arriba, las aclamaciones del público no tardaron en llegar al igual que la luz de los reflectores cegándolo por un instante, caminó despacio haciendo su entrada y pronto las personas que rodeaban el campo comenzaron a gritar su nombre.

Miró hacia adelante y del otro lado volvió a repetirse tal acción revelando a su contrincante.

Lo sabía, apenas vio el rostro de Nile, sabía que ganaría. El omega se removía inquieto y miraba con sus ojos cargados de terror hacia todos lados, al público, al campo y luego a él. Intentó enfocar su mente en algo que valiera la pena para continuar con esto y no dejarse matar allí mismo. Entonces el rostro del joven y temeroso omega que aún estaba en su celda se hizo presente y de nuevo aquel malestar que le inquietaba, no podía dejarlo solo, no después de haberle dicho que volvería.

\- ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ¡ESTA NOCHE TENEMOS EL HONOR DE PRESENTARLES A NUESTRA NUEVA ADQUISICIÓN, NUESTRO PEQUEÑO OMEGA NILE DOK!

El público comenzó con abucheos, claramente los betas sabían que cualquiera que se enfrentara al castaño no lograría tener el apoyo de aquellas personas, por lo que esperaban una buena pelea de parte del alfa.

\- ¡Y A SU IZQUIERDA EL ALFA A QUIEN TODOS LE TEMEN! ¡CAMPEÓN POR CUARTO AÑO CONSECUTIVO CON USTEDES EREN JAEGER!

Entonces el publico explotó con vítores hacia su persona, Eren no los miró, tenía que enfocarse en la presa que no dejaba de temblar. La alarma volvió a sonar dando a entender de que la pelea comenzaba.

Eren se acercó despacio, observó como Nile también lo hacía, aunque no atacó. El castaño no sabía si aún podía controlar las modificaciones que seguramente le habían hecho a su cuerpo, pero no importaba, el omega tenía que morir.

Dejó su cuerpo relajarse y sus manos se fueron transformando hasta parecerse a las patas de una bestia, con grandes y largas garras negras y filosas, sus ojos cambiaron de color, pasando del verde al dorado y fue ahí cuando su alfa interior rugió y su mente quedó en blanco.

Dio unos pequeños saltos en el lugar y giró su cuello haciéndolo tronar, miró al omega una vez más, Nile había elevado sus brazos y en ellos podían verse las pequeñas garras que poseía, cada modificación actuaba diferente en el cuerpo de cada persona, por lo que sonrió al tener una ventaja más.

De un momento a otro, cortó la distancia que los separaba con una velocidad impresionante, levantó su puño y le dio de lleno en el rostro del omega quien trastabilló hacia atrás debido al impacto, de su nariz comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas rojizas que pronto quedaron opacadas cuando el castaño extendió su mano y le hizo un largo corte desde el ombligo hasta los pectorales, no fue profundo, esperaba que Nile al menos, se incentivara después de eso.

El omega dio un brinco hacia atrás y lanzó un pequeño quejido, Eren no volvió a atacar, más bien lo miró desafiante y le sonrió.

\- ¿Tan rápido quieres morir? Vamos pelea.

Nile levantó sus puños, un ligero temblor en su cuerpo lo traicionaba, las feromonas estaban llenando el ambiente y Eren sabía que él era el único que podía notarlo allí dentro, su alfa interno quedó confuso y en un pequeño descuido el omega lo golpeó en la mandíbula.

El castaño se alejó por instinto mientras que el público gritaba en desaprobación. Decidió que no daría vueltas, si querían sangre eso es lo que tendrían.

Cuando Nile intentó dar el segundo golpe, Eren tomó su brazo derecho y lo torció, haciendo que el sonido de los huesos al romperse alegrara a la multitud. El hombre apresado gritó al sentir como se quebraba cada parte de su brazo bueno y luego el dolor en su espalda cuando recibió una patada que lo tiró al suelo.

El olor del alfa lo había confundido y aterrorizado cuando sus feromonas comenzaron a envolverlo, intentó levantarse pero se sentía mareado, las garras de Eren lo apresaron de los tobillos y se incrustaron en su carne sin compasión alguna, comenzó a llorar y a suplicar para que lo dejara con vida, pero el castaño tenía otros planes.

Lo giró y dejó a su contrincante cegado por unos minutos por las luces de los reflectores, el público había quedado en silencio observando con emoción aquella escena sin perderse detalle, después de todo la mayoría había apostado por el alfa y ya veían en sus mentes la cantidad de billetes que ganarían.

\- Mírate ¿Qué clase de hombre suplica por su vida?

\- Por favor no me mates, por favor.

Eren caminó y quedó en cuclillas sobre el abdomen del omega, se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y le sonrió.

\- Si no lo hago, no podré volver.

Con ambas manos tomó la cabeza de su contrincante y con una fuerza mayor tiró hacia arriba, había hecho lo mismo incontables veces y al público le encantaba, sabía que gracias a los experimentos que hacían con sus cuerpos se habían desarrollado mucho más de lo que esperaban, por eso cuando los gritos de Nile se oyeron sobre aquel silencio infernal, supo que era el momento.

Jaló un poco más haciendo presión sobre el cuello con una de sus rodillas y pronto el sonido de los huesos quebrándose junto a la piel y la carne siendo desgarradas se oyó seguido por los vítores de los betas y la aclamación de su nombre.

Sostuvo la cabeza del omega entre sus manos y luego la arrojó hacia la cápsula que envolvía el campo, detrás de la gran mancha de sangre que dejó aquella funesta carne, estaba Erwin Smith junto a los ejecutivos más importantes de Shiganshina. El rubio sonreía mientras aplaudía el gran espectáculo que había dado su mayor logro.

Minutos después, Eren se alejó del cuerpo, mientras las personas seguían aclamándolo, sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes y comenzó a esconder sus garras mientras observaba al árbitro que bajaba de una pequeña rampa y caminaba hacia él.

Pronto su brazo derecho fue elevado y los betas se pusieron de pie para felicitarlo con aplausos y uno que otro halago.

\- ¡EL GANADOR DE LA NOCHE! ¡EREN JAEGER!

Cuando lo soltaron, le dio la espalda al árbitro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del campo, del otro lado de la compuerta lo esperaba Bertholdt con una sonrisa.

\- Eres increíble Eren.

No dijo nada y se dejó guiar hacia las duchas, donde en silencio soltó una que otra lágrima mientras que con el jabón trataba de borrar las manchas de sangre que se habían pegado a su cuerpo. Volvió a cambiarse con un pantalón sencillo de mezclilla gris y una camiseta negra sin mangas que le habían dejado preparada y nuevamente como un buen chico, se dejó guiar hacia su celda.

Allí, en un rincón en la oscuridad, se encontraba el pequeño omega de ojos azules, éste le sonrió de inmediato y Eren se dejó envolver por el hermoso aroma de frutillas que el azabache traía consigo. No le hizo preguntas lo cual agradeció, muy dentro de él quería guardar a ese monstruo que salía cada vez que debía pelear y deseaba que Levi jamás pudiera verlo así.

7:00 am.

La alarma sonó y Levi tanteó la mesa hasta dar con ella y apagarla, se sentó en la cama soltando un gran bostezo, quitó las sábanas que lo cubrían y miró atento a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, con el pijama azul de seda que se había colocado la noche anterior, la bandeja donde habían estado los sándwiches anteriormente aún descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. En su mente aún podía ver con claridad al joven de ojos verdes, y en su cuerpo aún se sentía el olor a menta y tierra mojada.


	2. Danza De La Muerte

\- ¿Qué te parece? - Farlan le entregó los últimos documentos, aquellos que habían sido rechazados por los japoneses y ahora, se encontraban perfectamente firmados.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - preguntó Levi, con un pequeño brillo de sorpresa reflejado en sus ojos - solo pasaron unas horas.

\- Sé cómo hacerlo Lev. - el rubio le sonrió coqueto - aunque me sorprende que no hubieses podido cerrar el trato con ellos.

\- ¡Lo lamento! En serio, la verdad es que...

\- Ya, primor... No necesitas disculparte, no me enojaré por lo que pasó - contestó Farlan, mientras ordenaba los documentos en su respectiva carpeta - Ya están firmados, no es necesario sentirte mal.

Levi asintió y miró una vez más a su jefe.

\- Si me disculpa señor, debo volver a mi trabajo.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina, odiaba cuando Farlan comenzaba a tomar confianza cuando sólo estaban hablando sobre trabajo.

\- Oye Levi ¿No quieres que tomemos unos tragos hoy? Ya sabes es viernes y...

\- No, creo que ya te lo dejé en claro varias veces Farlan, no me gustan los hombres y tampoco quiero meterme contigo.

\- Esta bien primor, lo entiendo.

Sin girarse, salió de allí en busca de su pequeño espacio, le había pedido a su jefe que le gustaría tener su propia oficina, Farlan cumplió sus caprichos alegando que si lo necesitaba lo llamaría, en realidad jamás había tenido alguna incomodidad en compartir despacho antes con el padre del rubio, pero cuando su hijo comenzó a incomodarlo, supo que no podría pasar demasiado tiempo allí sin querer golpearlo.

Petra lo esparaba sentada en un pequeño sillón de cuero marrón, que estaba en el lado derecho de la habitación.

\- Te traje café, lo siento, no conseguí lo que querías.

Chasqueó su lengua y la miró unos segundos, aceptó el café aunque no era la primer bebida de su lista, tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio y luego de beber unos cuantos tragos, volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella.

\- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Petra le sonrió.

\- Parece que estás en otro mundo Levi ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

\- Nada, si a esto viniste te puedes ir, tengo trabajo.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Necesito saber qué es lo que te trae tan distraído.

Levi volvió a mirarla y tomó otro sorbo de su café, sus pensamientos viajaron en el extraño sueño que había tenido la noche anterior y que lo había llevado a pensar que tal vez conocía al muchacho de ojos verdes y que por eso había aparecido en sus sueños. Había deseado que sea uno de aquellos estudiantes que estaban haciendo sus pasantias, o tal vez, uno de los trabajadores con los que nunca hablaba, incluso llegó a pensar en que lo había conocido en alguna de las tiendas que frecuentaba, pero no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

\- Oye Petra, una vez dijiste que me ayudarías en cualquier cosa ¿no?

La muchacha lo miró desconcertada, sin embargo asintió despacio sin saber a dónde quería llegar el azabache.

\- Si ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Dime ¿tienes idea si conoces a alguien llamado Eren? - preguntó mientras sus brazos se apoyaban sobre el escritorio.

\- No. - Petra cruzó sus piernas - ¿Cuál es su apellido?

\- No lo sé.

\- Bueno, cuando lo sepas me avisas - la joven sonrió - Así que se trataba de un hombre... ¿Dónde lo viste?

Levi carraspeó incómodo y largó casi en un balbuceo su respuesta, Petra logró escucharlo y su sonrisa se borró por completo. Luego preguntó cómo se veía, aunque lamentablemente no conocía a nadie con aquella descripción física.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no es producto de tu imaginación? - el azabache la observó en silencio, así que continuó - Después de todo siempre saliste con hombres parecidos al de tus sueños.

\- Tengo otra pregunta.

\- ¿Cuál Levi?

\- ¿Sabes que son los omegas o alfas y esas cosas?

\- ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza antes de venir?

La muchacha sonrió, pero Levi la miró molesto.

\- Olvídalo, si ya terminaste tu inspección sal de mi oficina, necesito trabajar.

Petra se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la puerta del despacho.

\- Hablaré con Armin, sabes que a él le atraen todas esas cosas raras, de los sueños, los seres mitológicos y demás.

Con eso dio por terminada la conversación y salió rápidamente de allí, Levi se quedó pensando en el pequeño rubio que se encontraba en administración, tal vez él podría tener respuesta a sus sueños tan irrealistas.

Estuvo seis horas más dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, a veces, saliendo y pasando papeles a algunos empleados a pedido de Farlan, llegó a su casa cerca de las nueve de la noche, porque a pesar de haber salido en su horario habitual, se entretuvo comprando varias cosas que le hacían falta, además que decidió pasar a comprar una pizza para comer.

Al llegar, se dio un baño, se quitó el traje y solo quedó con una camiseta blanca sin mangas, sin colocarse el pantalón y caminó por el departamento con los pies descalzos. Calentó la pizza que se había enfriado y cortó dos pedazos para luego guardar el resto en el refrigerador. Se sentó en el sillón de la sala y comió tranquilo, dando uno que otro trago a su cerveza, lavó los restos cuando terminó e hizo su rutina de todas las noches, encender el televisor de su habitación y acostarse, esperando a que le llegara el sueño.

\- Por fin despiertas.

Abrió los ojos despacio y otra vez aquel aroma volvió a inundarlo, removiendo algo dentro de él que no supo explicar, rápidamente se enderezó y observó la celda en la que había sido encerrado la noche anterior.

\- ¿Eren?

\- Si, soy yo. - observó al castaño y su cuerpo tembló de gusto, había deseado volver a verlo, aunque sea su imaginación pesada que le jugara tal broma. - Dormiste toda la noche, guardé un poco de comida para ti.

Levi observó la bandeja a la que apuntaba el castaño, un vaso con agua y dos panes estaban allí.

\- No tengo hambre, pero gracias.

Eren asintió y luego se movió a su lado, para el castaño era imposible resistirse a estar cerca del azabache, aunque sabía muy bien que le habían inyectado mientras dormía un neutralizante, que apagaba por el momento cualquier feromona que el omega pudiese soltar. Aún así, su lado alfa deseaba estar cerca de él y sin pensarlo terminaba cumpliendo su propio capricho.

\- Levi, he oído que te han derivado a la misma sección que yo.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que es eso?

Cuando escuchó la palabra "pelea" junto a "muerte" realmente creyó que su sueño no podía llegar a ser más extraño, luego Eren con calma tomó una de sus manos y para Levi aquel simple tacto fue tan real que no pudo evitar replantearse la situación y tener miedo.

\- Despeja tu mente y relaja tu cuerpo.

Levi lo observó extrañado, pero Eren le instó a que lo hiciera, lo intentó por varios minutos pero no logró hacerlo realmente, demasiadas preguntas rondaban su mente y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar a causa del castaño. Podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de él cuando cerró los ojos y aquella mano cálida que tomaba la suya, lo desconcertaba en demasía.

\- Lo siento, no sé que quieres que haga.

Eren lo miró bastante serio, dejando su mano, elevó la propia y le enseñó las garras que comenzaban a salir. Levi abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, intentando decir algunas palabras, pero a causa de su sorpresa tampoco fue capaz de hacerlo.

\- Los médicos betas experimentaron con nosotros para hacer las cosas más interesantes, no quiero mentirte Levi, pero una vez que salgas al campo las cosas se pondrán feas - el castaño volvió a mirarlo, ahora sus ojos habían tomado un leve color dorado que dejó fascinado al azabache - debes aprender a usarlas, al menos como defensa o no podrás...

La celda fue abierta bruscamente y Reiner se encontraba en la entrada, serio como siempre, observó a Eren y luego a Levi, ante este último sonrió.

\- Levántate omega, es tu hora.

El más bajo se levantó sin entender lo que realmente ocurría, el rubio se adentró para desatar los grilletes que apresaban sus tobillos y Eren jaló suavemente su camiseta blanca.

\- Vuelve con vida, no te olvides de lo que dije.

El azabache asintió aún un poco confuso y sintió un fuerte empujón en su hombro derecho que logró hacerlo avanzar.

Lo llevaron a través de las celdas y Levi observó todo a su paso, la mayoría de las personas que estaban encerradas allí parecían haber estado mucho tiempo sin ver la luz del sol, algunos incluso mantenían conversaciones con ellos mismos; diferentes aromas llegaron a él y lograron marearlo un poco, aunque ninguno era tan fuerte como el que Eren desprendía, tampoco le habían gustado tanto.

El ascensor se abrió y esta vez no esperó a que le dieran otro empujón, se adentró sin protestar y observó al rubio que se había colocado un paso delante de él.

\- ¿Dónde me llevan?

Reiner no contestó y a su pesar decidió no volver a insistir, le asustaba no saber lo que ocurría y aún más aquellas personas de sus sueños que parecían ser demasiado reales como para su gusto.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron caminaron hacia una habitación que estaba repleta de estantes con libros y escritorios con algunos implementos médicos, una mujer castaña y con gafas se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa.

\- Soy Hanji un gusto. - tomó la mano del azabache y la sacudió varias veces.

\- Levi.

\- Lo sé, compartes la celda con el campeón, escúchame Levi - se dio la vuelta y tomó los pantalones grises - necesito que te coloques esto, tranquilo y buena suerte pequeño.

El azabache no preguntó, simplemente hizo lo que le pedían, aunque sintiéndose un poco avergonzado al tener la mirada fija de aquellas dos personas sobre su cuerpo.

\- Déjame inyectarte el neutralizante. - no sabia en que momento la mujer tomó su brazo y le colocó un líquido rojo dentro de su cuerpo, se quejó por el pinchazo pero no le dieron tiempo a decir nada más, que ya estaba siendo empujado nuevamente por el rubio - ¡Espero que nos volvamos a ver! - saludó la castaña.

Salieron de allí y siguieron su camino, pasaron por un pasillo bastante oscuro y Levi observó con curiosidad las grandes compuertas que estaban frente a él.

Sus manos fueron desatadas y en menos de un segundo el rubio se estaba alejando de él y caminaba en dirección contraria.

\- ¡Oye!

Su voz se apagó cuando escuchó el ruido de las compuertas abrirse y una luz lo cegó por un instante, con su mano derecha cubrió un poco sus ojos y sus oídos se llenaron de aplausos y gritos, caminó desorientado hacia adelante, sin saber realmente hacia dónde iba.

\- ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS POR PRIMERA VEZ EN EL CENTRO DE SHIGANSHINA, LES PRESENTAMOS A NUESTRO OMEGA LEVI!

El azabache recibió abucheos de parte de las personas que rodeaban aquel campo cubierto, observó con intriga a cada uno de ellos sin saber, que todos habían apostado por el alfa que anteriormente habían presentado como Mike.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar y Levi no supo que hacer cuando vio a la persona que estaba a unos pasos de él. Al parecer se había acercado un poco mientras que se distraía con los gritos de las personas.

Entonces su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando vio las garras que comenzaron a salir del cuerpo del otro, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a reír, como si su reacción los divirtiera a lo grande, de pronto sintió que el aire abandonaba su cuerpo cuando lo vio correr en su dirección.

No pudo moverse a tiempo, el gran rubio le dio un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda, se tambaleó hacia atrás logrando que sus pies se enredaran en su propio desconcierto, cayó de espaldas y vio como el rubio se lanzaba sobre él, levantando su brazo. Sus sentidos fueron más rápidos esta vez, giró sobre si mismo hacia el lado derecho y esquivó el cuerpo de Mike que caía donde antes había estado su cabeza con las garras enterrándose en la arena.

Las personas comenzaron a abuchear cuando vieron al omega ponerse torpemente de pie y alejarse a pasos rápidos del alfa que lo seguía de cerca.

Levi corría velozmente a través del campo sin mirar hacia atrás, podía oír como el hombre iba tras él y el miedo comenzó a inundar su cuerpo, esto parecía ser muy real y si era una pesadilla deseaba despertarse pronto, miró sobre su hombro para cerciorarse que su teoría era cierta, Mike estaba a punto de alcanzarlo y cuando lo vio que levantaba su puño, cambió de dirección logrando que el alfa chocara contra el muro. Su corazón parecía que estaba a punto de salir de su pecho y el nudo que tenía en su garganta dificultaba la tarea de concentrarse.

Recordó las palabras de Eren, pero era imposible para él dejar su mente en blanco en esos momentos y relajar su cuerpo cuando lo único que podía hacer era correr para no ser atrapado.

Nunca había estado en una situación similar, y aunque había alegado tener mucha fuerza jamás había imaginado que terminaría así. No podía hacerle frente a aquel rubio que le sacaba como tres cabezas.

\- ¡Ven aquí!

Ni en tus mejores sueños, pensó. El suelo tembló por unos segundos y apareció un bloque enorme delante de él deteniendo su escape, las personas comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir cuando se vio encerrado junto al hombre que lo perseguía.

Se giró despacio observando con temor a Mike, que se acercaba a él como si fuese lo más delicioso del mundo.

\- ¡Destroza a ese omega!

\- ¡Mátalo!

Las personas gritaban sin pudor alguno, levantando sus brazos e incentivando al alfa en acabar aquella pelea.

Levi dio un paso atrás y vio como Mike volvía a correr hacia él.

Si muero aquí, despertaré en mi cama y todo estará bien, pensó.

El rubio lo estrelló contra la pared que anteriormente lo había interceptado, Levi dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y sintió un dolor agudo en su abdomen, sus manos habían querido detener al alfa y quedaron apoyadas en el pecho de éste, las personas comenzaron a gritar y ambos contrincantes se miraron con las bocas y los ojos abiertos, ninguno de los dos podía pronunciar palabra.

\- ¡NUESTRO GANADOR ES...

El árbitro y el público quedaron en silencio cuando vieron el cuerpo de Mike que caía sin vida sobre el campo, Levi tenía sus manos cubiertas de sangre, en ellas podían verse las garras que poseía, no se parecían a las que siempre tenían los omegas, pequeñas y finas, esta vez eran iguales a las de un alfa.

\- El... El omega... - el árbitro susurró un poco y luego recobrando la compostura volvió a aclarar - ¡NUESTRO GANADOR DE HOY, LEVI EL OMEGA!

Las personas no gritaron ni aplaudieron, al contrario de lo que esperaban los anfitriones, se mantuvieron en silencio, observando al omega.

\- Erwin ¿Cómo es posible? Dijiste que Mike era uno de los mejores. - Uno de los ejecutivos estaba sentado a un lado de Smith, el rubio que había presenciado la pelea había quedado fascinado con su nueva adquisición.

\- Supongo que me equivoqué.

Levi... Recordaría su nombre.

Se puso de pie y se despidió de aquellos hombres que lo acompañaban para bajar del palco, cuando salió de allí se dirigió directamente al consultorio de Zoe, la castaña ya estaba cubriendo la herida que tenía en el estómago el azabache y cuando lo vio le sonrió.

\- Es un omega fuerte ¿No crees Erwin?

\- En efecto - observó a Levi y se acercó ofreciéndole su mano, sin embargo el más pequeño no la tomó - Soy Erwin Smith, director general de Shiganshina.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - susurró.

Erwin no contestó, pero dio la orden a Reiner que estaba allí también, que le dieran un baño y lo llevaran de nuevo a su celda, antes de que el azabache saliera de allí, volvió a hablarle.

\- Esperemos que para la próxima puedas mostrarnos que más sabes hacer.

Levi se dio un baño, luego se cambió y fue llevado a su celda, cuando entró vio a Eren quien tan pronto como volvieron a encadenarlo se acercó a él y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

\- Me alegra tanto que estés vivo.

Levi se relajó, dejó que su nariz se apoyara en el cuello del otro y aspiró el aroma a menta que tanto le gustaba, sus lágrimas no tardaron en llegar y sin saber porqué se aferró un poco más al cuerpo del castaño. Eren dejó que llorara, sin preguntar el porqué, lo recostó sobre sus piernas y acarició su cabello. Lo único que deseaba era poder darle la tranquilidad que el omega necesitaba.

Levi cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de las caricias.

7:00 AM.

La alarma volvió a sonar.

Levi se sentó de improviso en su cama, apagó el despertador y volvió a mirar a su alrededor, todo parecía en orden.

Un sueño, había sido sólo un sueño se dijo. Quiso levantarse pero volvió a sentarse cuando un intenso dolor atravesó su estómago, con temor levantó la camiseta blanca que llevaba, y descubrió la herida que la doctora Hanji había vendado.

La venda no estaba, pero sí la marca de las garras que se clavaron en él, no sangraba, pero la herida estaba un poco morada e hinchada. Con su cuerpo temblando y sintiendo que estaba a punto de vomitar tomó su teléfono que se encontraba sobre su mesita de noche, buscó entre sus contactos y cuando encontró lo que quería, no dudó en llamar.

\- Armin, necesito verte hoy. Tengo algo importante que decirte.


	3. ¿Ilusión O Realidad?

Levi observó incómodo a su alrededor, las paredes estaban cubiertas por diferentes libreros, cada uno de ellos con tomos extraños. De colores y nombres que no parecían ser demasiados populares. Armin estaba en la cocina preparando café y sobre la mesa en donde se encontraba sentado había una hermosa torta de chocolate y frutilla recién cortada. Arlet había entrado a trabajar al mismo tiempo en el que él se retiraba de la administración, así que su interacción no había sido demasiada. Aunque siempre Petra le comentaba lo gentil y extraño que era el muchacho, después de varias semanas de integración en la que Armin era arrastrado por su compañera, habló con él por primera vez.

Había quedado sorprendido por su inteligencia, pero las cosas se tornaron turbias cuando comenzó a hablar sobre hechizos de invocación y cosas aún más extrañas. Armin tenía un gran apego a lo paranormal ya que su abuelo había sido un médium.

Ahora, después de haberse asustado demasiado al descubrir la herida en su abdomen, no había podido pensar en otra opción más que en el rubio, y era porque Petra le ayudó a recordarlo.

\- Puedes comer Levi, aquí traigo el café.

El más joven tomó asiento frente a él, después de haber depositado la taza de café en la mesa y de tirarse el cabello hacia atrás. El azabache miró todos sus movimientos y luego tomó un trozo de torta y se animó a darle un bocado. Estaba deliciosa, tomó un sorbo de café caliente de su taza y pronto volvió a sentirse incómodo. No le había explicado a su compañero aún el porqué de su visita, sin embargo suponía que Petra le había comentado algo acerca de lo que habían hablado, porque Armin no había tardado en atenderlo sin llenarlo de preguntas, pero cuando el rubio dejó su taza de café a un lado y cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa totalmente serio, supo que había llegado el momento de hablar.

\- Bien Levi ¿Por qué me has llamado? - inquirió bastante curioso.

\- He tenido algunos sueños extraños últimamente y creí que serias el mejor en entender un poco lo que está pasando. - movió sus manos sobre la mesa, sintiéndose incómodo ante la mirada penetrante y seria del otro, se debatió sobre si había sido buena idea venir en busca de su ayuda - Fueron dos noches en las que soñé que me encontraba realmente en otro mundo.

Se detuvo, esperando que Armin lo observase como si estuviese loco o no le interesara en absoluto, pero eso no ocurrió.

\- ¿Y bien? - Arlet estaba serio, pero en sus ojos podía verse una chispa de emoción.

\- La primer noche desperté desorientado dentro de una celda, estaba encadenado y había un extraño allí. Eren así se llama, habló como si realmente me conociera y luego mencionó a los alfas y omegas y una clase de betas que no entendí muy bien.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? - inquirió el rubio.

\- No lo sé, solo dijo que los betas tenían el control ahora y que nosotros por ser alfas y omegas debíamos obedecerles. No me explicó que era lo que "nosotros" supuestamente somos.

\- Podría buscar información acerca de eso si es que existe, pero también puede ser un invento de tu mente y bueno, en los sueños normalmente suelen aparecer cosas que ni creíamos siquiera que podíamos tener. - Armin apoyó su mentón en sus manos y lo miró fijamente - aunque por como sonabas hoy de alterado al teléfono, dudo mucho que sea porque no sabes que significan esas palabras.

Levi asintió y esta vez no sintió temor al explicarle su segundo sueño.

\- Anoche, Eren volvió a aparecer al igual que ese horrible lugar. Esta vez no me quedé en la celda, sino que me llevaron hacia un gran campo y... Los betas, los betas querían que peleara con alguien más - Levi sintió que tal vez no estaba explicándose como hubiese deseado, pero le resultaba imposible comentar como había ocurrido todo correctamente. - Me presentaron como omega, y me obligaron a pelear a muerte con otro hombre, había cientos de personas a nuestro alrededor esperando a que alguno de nosotros cayera primero.

\- Como los gladiadores.

\- Algo así, la cuestión es que todo parecía demasiado real, y no le tomé importancia hasta que sentí realmente que podría llegar a morir.

\- En los sueños sientes muchas cosas, felicidad, deseo, tristeza, miedo. Es algo común Levi.

\- Lo sé, pero lograron herirme en el campo, yo... De alguna forma pude deshacerme de él y cuando desperté, cuando desperté tenía esto. - subió su camiseta blanca y dejó que el rubio mirara su abdomen, Armin juntó sus cejas y volvió a observarlo como lo hacía minutos atrás - recuerdo el dolor que sentí, la sangre de la otra persona en mis manos, los golpes, absolutamente todo fue demasiado real.

\- ¿No crees que pudiste hacerte eso dormido?

\- No sin algo cortante a mi alcance. - contestó bastante nervioso, lo sabía, Armin iba a reírse en su cara.

\- ¿Y lo tenias? - volvió a preguntar.

\- Por supuesto que no - se levantó de su asiento apoyando de forma brusca sus manos sobre la mesa, el pequeño rubio dio un pequeño salto en su lugar a causa de la sorpresa y luego le sonrió.

\- Ya tranquilo, solo quería estar seguro. - Esperó a que Levi volviera a tomar asiento luego de mirarlo con enojo - hay muchas formas de explicar y a la vez no. Eso que tienes ahí Levi es sorprendente, tengo varios libros que podrían ser de ayuda y tengo varias teorías que podrían encajar a la perfección con lo que te está pasando.

\- Dime en qué piensas.

\- La primera es que podría tratarse de una vida pasada y que en tus sueños tus recuerdos están saliendo a flote - Armin por fin comenzó a elevar su voz y se dejó llevar por el momento - aunque eso no cubriría lo de tu herida. La segunda opción podría ser un salto en el tiempo, donde puedes viajar al pasado y al futuro y por lo que has dicho sobre alfas, betas y omegas lo más seguro es que sea algo que aún no ha pasado, pero eso tampoco coincide con la idea de que el hombre que mencionaste te conociera.

\- ¿Hay otra opción? - preguntó Levi, sobrepasando las opciones.

\- Otra dimensión.

\- ¿Otra qué?

\- Dimensión - aclaró - Ya sabes, otro mundo paralelo en el que bueno, mientras nosotros estamos aquí, existe otra realidad del otro lado.

\- ¿Y crees que eso es posible?

\- ¿Viniste por mi ayuda o no? Escúchame Levi, te buscaré toda la información que necesites sobre dimensiones y eso si es que quieres saberlo, buscaré también si existen los alfas, omegas y betas. - esta vez tomó la mano del azabache entre las suyas y lo miró emocionado - si vuelves a soñar, trata de recolectar la mayor cantidad de información posible, no sabemos a qué se debe aún, si es solo producto de tu imaginación o si realmente estás entrando en otro mundo, así que mantenme informado de todo.

\- De acuerdo.

Levi no había aclarado aún sus dudas, es más estaba volviendo de la casa de Armin aún más con las que había llegado, en el hipotético caso de que sus sueños lo transportaran a otra dimensión... ¿Su vida estaba realmente en peligro? ¿Quién era Eren y por qué lo conocía? Aún deseaba aferrarse a la idea de que todo fuese producto de su imaginación y que el joven de ojos verdes fuese alguien a quien hubiese visto por allí, pero su herida y cada toque que sintió cuando dormia no parecían ser irreales.

\- ¡Bombón!

Levi detuvo su andar y giró encontrándose con su molesto jefe, venía caminando con una gran sonrisa socarrona marcada en su rostro y sintió unas ganas terribles de borrarla.

\- No esperaba verte por aquí. - comentó Farlan al llegar a su lado.

\- Tampoco yo.

Farlan comenzó a caminar a su lado y Levi apuró su paso mientras lo oía, tenía demasiados problemas como para que el idiota le agregara uno más.

\- ¿Quieres tomar un trago conmigo hoy?

\- No, gracias. - respondió cortante.

\- ¿Por qué no? Vamos Levi, solo serán unos tragos, no intentaré nada.

El azabache lo miró de soslayo y buscó alguna excusa creíble, al no encontrarla suspiró frustrado, tal vez así Farlan dejaría de acosarlo. No había funcionado al mentirle sobre su sexualidad porque Church había seguido con sus ligues durante meses.

\- Está bien.

Su jefe sonrió complacido a lo que Levi no tardó en agregar.

\- Si intentas algo Farlan, voy a hacerte un juicio tan grande que no tendrás ni con qué limpiarte el trasero.

\- Bien, con que vayas a beber conmigo es suficiente.

La música sonaba demasiado fuerte, Farlan se había deshecho en alagos cuando lo vio llegar, tan sólo con una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros blancos que resaltaban sus muslos rellenos y su gran trasero, y no, no se había vestido así para que Church lo mirase, no había tenido tiempo suficiente como para buscar algo más.

Su jefe estaba cumpliendo de maravilla, estaban sentados en la barra bebiendo unos tragos, mientras que miraban de vez en cuando acompañando con una conversación amena a las personas que bailaban y que llegaban hasta la barra con los mismos fines que ellos.

Descubrió que Church no era tan malo como pensaba, y también logró olvidarse por un momento de Eren y su gran mundo detrás de los sueños. Decidieron bailar ya cuando Levi comenzó a sentir que los tragos estaban haciendo el efecto suficiente como para querer hacer algo más que una conversación. Ackerman a pesar de tener una buena resistencia con el alcohol, siempre encontraba su límite y aquello normalmente lo dejaba mareado y de buen humor.

Farlan se había portado realmente bien, así que en el momento en que tomó las caderas del azabache para apoyarlo contra las suyas, a Levi realmente no le importó, riendo, sudando y sintiéndose torpe se dejó llevar por la música y los movimientos de su jefe. De pronto sintió los labios del mismo, pero no se alejó, siguió el beso como se lo permitía, siendo un desastre en realidad, Ackerman cada vez comenzaba a sentirse peor y pensó que tal vez luego se reprenderia por lo que estaba haciendo. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto y no se separó cuando Farlan bajó de sus labios a su mandíbula para luego apresar con algo de fuerza un poco de la piel de su cuello.

\- Oye Levi...

De pronto sintió que aquel ambiente que habían creado desaparecía, el calor se esfumó por completo cuando miró a Farlan y su cabeza punzó con fuerza.

\- Me siento mal. - aclaró cuando Church lo miró inquisitivo.

\- ¿Quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire? Estas muy pálido.

Levi asintió y se dejó arrastrar hacia la salida, sentía que el suelo se movía, sus pies se enredaban de vez en cuando y no cayó gracias al agarre de su jefe. Cuando lograron cruzar las puertas de la entrada el aire frío llegó hacia él, y eso, en lugar de hacerlo sentir mejor agravó su estado.

\- Bebiste demasiado ¿Quiéres que te lleve a casa?

Levi lo miró, intentó responder pero sintió que las palabras no salían, abrió su boca y la cerró varias veces. A su alrededor la oscuridad empezó a cubrirlo y el dolor en su cabeza volvió a incrementarse.

\- Levi oye...

Lo último que sintió fueron los brazos de Farlan que lo rodeaban.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando Levi?

El azabache parpadeó varias veces y se acostumbró a la luz solar que lo cegó tan sólo por unos segundos, miró extrañado a la figura que estaba delante de él moviendo frenéticamente su brazo. El olor a menta y tierra mojada rodeó el espacio en donde se encontraba y cuando pudo enfocar mejor su visión observó con sorpresa a Eren que lo miraba preocupado.

\- ¿Eren?

\- ¿Quién más?

El castaño estaba realmente molesto, aunque no sabía porqué, Levi parecía ausente desde que lo habían traído del campo, y eso era totalmente normal entre los novatos. Pero el omega no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra y aquello le había preocupado, temía que fuese algo que no pudiese superar y el alfa se había sentido demasiado frustrado al ver que no podía hacer algo para que el azabache saliera de su trance.

Luego cuando los dejaron salir al patio, que incluía un pequeño sitio para entrenar, Levi había pronunciado las primeras palabras.

Pidió ir al baño y el castaño lo dejó ir con la condición de que regresara, quería enseñarle al omega unas técnicas de lucha para que su vida no volviese a correr peligro.

El azabache se alejó y después de unos diez minutos en los que regresó, trajo consigo un olor desagradable. No era el de frutilla que tanto le agradaba, no. Traía mezclado con el suyo el olor a roble, el aroma de otro alfa.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Levi estaba realmente confundido, había ido a tomar unos tragos con Farlan, se había sentido mal y entonces... Entonces descubrió a Eren a su lado y los rayos del sol cubriendo su cuerpo ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- Llevas horas ignorándome y lo único que se te ocurre preguntar es lo que te he explicado desde que salimos de la celda. - Eren cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y juntó sus cejas entre molesto y confundido - ¿Realmente estás bien?

\- Yo... No lo sé, es que estaba con Farlan y...

\- ¿Quién es ese?

Eren trató de buscar en su mente el nombre y el rostro de la persona que Levi había nombrado, pero al no encontrarlo se enojó un poco más.

¿Era el alfa que llevaba aquél desagradable olor? ¿Se había encontrado en los baños con el omega? Antes de irse estaba seguro de que no olía así, la sangre le hirvió cuando se imaginó a ese tal Farlan cubriéndolo con su aroma, deseó poder acercarse lo suficiente como para que Levi se llenara de él y que ningún alfa se atreviese a tocarlo, tal vez podía amenazar al imbécil que se encargó de tocarlo.

\- Eren.

El nombrado lo miró por unos segundos, Levi parecía estar bastante confundido y entonces lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar en resignación.

\- Vamos a entrenar, lo necesitas.

Eren no dejó que el omega replicara, lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar con Levi dando pasos cortos detrás de él. Miró de soslayo a los alfas que los miraban mientras avanzaban, y aquello sólo logró que el castaño gruñera ante los curiosos y que éstos apartaran sus ojos de ellos tan rápido como se habían posado sobre sus cuerpos y sus manos entrelazadas.

Después de todo no era para nada común que el campeón se relacionara con alguien más, en especial, con un omega. Aunque los comentarios que se habían extendido en tan sólo unas horas les habían asegurado a todos ellos que no era un omega cualquiera, al parecer ese pequeño azabache había logrado vencer al gran Mike, que había seguido los pasos de Eren convirtiéndose en el segundo mejor luchador del campo. Además, el castaño había estado comportándose demasiado protector con el pequeño, ya que aquellos que se habían atrevido a mirarlo cuando había salido de allí minutos atrás se habían ganado un gruñido y una mirada tan llena de odio que los había hecho temblar. Era extraño ya que ningún alfa de allí se había comportado con algún omega así, tal vez en otra situación se hubiese haber podido dar, pero todos sabían que allí entre las inyecciones y las nulas posibilidades de encontrar a su destinado que pudiese sacarlos de aquel infierno era sólo algo que con imaginación podrían llegar a entender. Algunos ya estaban hablando a espaldas del castaño asegurando que seguramente estaban fingiendo para ganarse su libertad, pero había alguien que no se había dejado llevar por lo que decían, y ese era Jean, que los miraba desde una banca mientras se posicionaban en el campo de entrenamiento. Porque él también había encontrado a su omega en las instalaciones, y porque sabía que ningún alfa se comportaría así al menos que alguno de los celos estuviese cerca, aunque era imposible por los inhibidores, la otra opción era que sea la persona a la cual quisiera pertenecer.

\- ¡Jaeger!

Eren se giró y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho cuando vio al otro alfa acercarse.

\- Voy a entrenar con ustedes.

El castaño lo miró con desconfianza y de reojo observó a Levi que los miraba a ambos.

\- Solo voy a entrenar, Eren.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y el castaño se tranquilizó cuando no vio nada detrás de sus orbes color miel.

\- Soy Jean - el alfa se presentó ante el pequeño omega y este le aceptó la mano que había extendido en forma de saludo.

\- Levi.

Un nuevo gruñido, una mirada llena de dudas y otra cargada de burla.

\- Que comience el entrenamiento.


	4. Dulce Tentación

No había podido volver, más de dos semanas en aquel extraño mundo que aún le costaba comprender, ahora ya no dormia en la misma celda que Eren, pero la suya era continua a la del castaño así que de alguna u otra forma no se sentía solo. En su corta estadía ya había visto pasar a muchos Alfas y Omegas que no regresaban, y sabía que no lo harían. Eren y Jean lo habían preparado por si se volvía a repetir alguna pelea con él como protagonista, se sentía orgulloso de poder decir que en más de una ocasión ambos Alfas se habían sorprendido por sus habilidades, es más, había logrado tumbarlos demasiadas veces para contarlas.

Se sentía listo para defenderse de cualquiera que quisiese poner una mano sobre él.

También, había aprendido demasiado sobre qué eran los alfas, omegas y betas, los dos muchachos le habían explicado todo sin guardarse ningún secreto para ellos, incluido el celo y aquello era justamente lo que ocurría del otro lado de su celda.

Eren estaba en celo.

Jamás había pensado que aquello podría a llegar a ser real, pero viendo las circunstancias en las que estaba no se sorprendió demasiado cuando llegó. Los betas mantenían los celos de los alfas intactos, sin inyectar inhibidores como les pasaba a los omegas. La razón, era que los hombres como Eren se volvían más agresivos cuando pasaban por aquella etapa, y al parecer, era más divertido verlos pelear de esa manera. Con los hombres y mujeres omegas ocurría lo contrario, los inhibidores se les eran dados para no provocar dentro de los establecimiento un posible descontrol con los alfas, evitar embarazos, lazos y que aquellos cuando fueran a pelear no debilitaran a su contrincante con sus feromonas.

Así que allí estaba Eren, gritando improperios desde el otro lado, Reiner había pasado por la celda esa misma mañana con unas cadenas demasiado gruesas con las que lo habían atado, los demás alfas parecían estar asustados y los omegas simplemente se comportaban ajenos a la situación. Excepto él, no había podido siquiera probar un bocado de la comida que le habían dado, lo primero que había captado esa mañana era el intenso olor a menta incrementarse, lo cual lo había empujado a sentarse pegado a la pared en la que posiblemente Eren estuviese atado, oía las cadenas tintinear una y otra vez, a veces con jalones tan fuertes que parecían a punto de romperse. Podía oír la respiración agitada del alfa y cuando maldecía su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia y comenzaba a temblar. Se sentía extraño, su estómago cosquilleaba y el olor a veces lo mareaba, cada vez que Eren abría la boca deseaba correr a su lado y ayudarlo con cualquier problema que estuviese pasando.

\- Levi.

Su nombre, su nombre fue pronunciado por esa voz grave y ronca que le gustaba, su cuerpo volvió a sacudirse con un ligero temblor que alertó a sus partes bajas, Eren parecía haberse calmado, tal vez había tomado el control de la situación por un momento.

\- ¿Eren?

Su voz sonó débil e indecisa, del otro lado escuchó provenir un gruñido de aprobación y fue allí cuando se asustó. Sintió escurrir entre sus nalgas un líquido espeso, intentó ponerse de pie sin entender realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo y un mareo intenso lo hizo doblegarse, se sintió caliente, como nunca antes lo había estado, se apoyó en la pared comenzando a respirar un poco más agitado de lo normal y el líquido espeso se incrementó.

Su miembro comenzó a endurecerse y unas ganas inmensas de llegar al orgasmo lo llenaron, lloriqueó un poco cuando sintió que Eren tiraba de las cadenas con fuerza y escuchaba otro gruñido un poco más grave. Apretó sus piernas cuando el olor exquisito a menta lo inundó, se sentía perdido y deseoso por algo más.

\- Oye omega ¿Qué sucede?

Con su rostro sonrojado y el sudor recorriendo su sien, Levi miró hacia la puerta de su celda, Reiner pareció entender lo que le estaba pasando, porque sus ojos y su boca se abrieron por sorpresa y se apresuró a entrar. Del otro lado Eren volvió a gruñir y tirar de las cadenas, pero cuando el omega quiso volver a unirse a él, el beta ya lo estaba tomando entre sus brazos.

Durante el trayecto no pudo concentrarse en realidad, solo deseaba volver al lado del alfa y que él calmara lo que estaba sintiendo, Reiner lo llevó por los largos pasillos recibiendo miradas de extrañesa por parte de los demás.

Cerró los ojos un instante al sentirse completamente mareado, puertas se abrían y se cerraban a sus espaldas y cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró frente a la señorita Hanji.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sus voces parecían lejanas y extrañas, el líquido seguía escurriendo sin control entre sus nalgas, mojando completamente sus pantalones, Hanji lo miró preocupada pero él no podía contestar a nada de lo que preguntaban.

\- Dijiste que le habías inyectado sus inhibidores.

\- Y lo hice, de los nuevos ¿Cómo es posible?

Lo sentaron sobre una camilla mientras que Hanji corría de un lado a otro buscando los inhibidores.

\- Está en la celda que está junto al recluta 104 es posible que...

\- No, hay tres omegas a su alrededor ¿Es el único que ha entrado en celo?

Reiner asintió y la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, Erwin entraba con unos cuantos papeles en sus manos y se detuvo al ver al pequeño omega allí.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Erwin qué bueno que llegas, Levi parece haber entrado en celo pero no te preocupes, le inyectaré los inhibidores y esperaremos a que hagan efecto..

\- ¿En celo?

Hanji ya tenía preparada la jeringa, lista para inyectarsela a Levi, pero la mano de Smith la detuvo.

\- ¿A qué hora es la pelea de Eren y Zeke?

\- Dentro de quince minutos señor. - Contestó Reiner.

\- Bien, no le inyectes nada Hanji, ver dos alfas en celo peleando por un omega será divertido.

\- Pero...

Los ojos azules del rubio la hicieron callar, bajó la mano que tenía el inhibidor y asintió.

\- Déjenlo aquí, hasta que el campo esté listo.

Las compuertas se abrían, los gritos de la gente retumbaban en sus oídos, estaba mareado con su cuerpo febril y algunas nauseas llegaban de vez en cuando, escuchó su nombre en la lejanía y salió al exterior del campo sintiéndose torpe. Del otro lado vio a Zeke, un alfa de alto rango que había conocido en su adolescencia, no parecía en mejores circunstancias que él y sin embargo sabía lo que pasaría. Allí en su estado más débil, sería obligado a pelear hasta la muerte con alguien más, era muy extraño que los celos entre alfas coincidieran, pero no imposible, la mayoría de las veces cuando había estado en celo había peleado contra pequeños omegas que parecían estar totalmente cuerdos.

Debía mantener el control de su cuerpo, aunque le costara demasiado, si ahora volvía a recaer en todo lo que estaba sintiendo lo mas seguro era que terminara muerto.

Sus ojos recorrieron a la multitud y entonces el presentador los presentó para luego dejar que un pequeño cuadrado transparente saliera en medio del campo, los betas rieron y aplaudieron, las piernas de Eren fallaron por unos segundos al sentir el aroma de un omega en celo, no uno cualquiera, era Levi.

\- HOY LES TRAEMOS UNA FUNCIÓN INUSUAL, ESTOS DOS GRANDES ALFAS EN CELO PELEARÁN... ESTA VEZ POR NUESTRO LINDO CORDERITO

¿Qué hacía Levi allí? Observó al omega, estaba sonrojado y transpirado, relamió sus labios por anticipación y sintió sus dientes rozarlos, no podía pensar con claridad, quería morderlo, penetrarlo, destrozarlo por completo. Su alfa gruñó en aprobación y por un segundo casi sale a buscarlo.

La alarma sonó y vio a Zeke acercarse al cuadrado y no, su alfa se removió en su interior, inquieto y enfadado, nadie se acercaría al omega. Su cuerpo se movió solo, y pronto se vio a sí mismo empujando a Zeke y cayendo sobre su cuerpo, su alfa gruñó pero el otro en lugar de ponerse sumiso le respondió de la misma forma. El olor lo mareaba y lo hacía sentir aún más enfadado al notar las feromonas de su contrincante queriendo contrarrestar las suyas. Levi se removía inquieto viendo como los hombres se miraban desafiandose, como ninguno de los dos cedía sus cuerpos respondieron a los golpes.

Los betas gritaban al ver a su campeón totalmente fuera de si, a veces sus movimientos se hacían tan lentos que recibía varios golpes de parte de Zeke, pero la mayoría provenían de él. Eren sintió que su mente se nublaba al percibir las feromonas de su omega cada vez más fuertes, su alfa volvió a tomar el control y esta vez dejó inmovilizado al otro.

Su pulso se aceleró y su instinto cubrió hasta el último recoveco de su cuerpo, con un grito lleno de furia terminó por hundir su mano en el pecho de su contrincante, pero no sé detuvo allí. Sus colmillos salieron entre sus labios y acercó su boca al cuello del alfa, algunos betas jadearon ante la sorpresa pero no fue una mordida como la que esperaban. Eren incrustó los dientes con fuerza y tiró hacia arriba, destrozó por completo el cuello de su contrincante y sus manos tomaron tanto como les era posible, tiró, quebró y aventó la carne del alfa que ya se encontraba sin vida, el público había quedado en silencio ante tal grotesco acto. Se detuvo cuando por un segundo pudo volver a establecerse, miró con horror sus manos cubiertas de sangre y a lo que anteriormente había llegado a ser un hombre, solo quedaba su torso. Sintió el aroma agrio del omega que demostraba lo asustado que estaba, miró a Levi confundido y se acercó al cuadrado del centro, el hombre fue hacia un rincón del mismo y se mantuvo allí, tembloroso y esquivando su mirada.

\- ¡Y NUESTRO CAMPEÓN VUELVE A HACER HISTORIA! - gritó el árbitro que había estado esperando por el momento del inminente triunfo.

\- Levi - susurró Eren mientras apoyaba una de sus manos sobre el cristal, el celo ya no era su prioridad al verlo tan asustado, solo quería tomarlo entre sus brazos y calmarlo.

Sintió un leve pinchazo en su cuello y miró hacia su lado derecho, Hanji se encontraba con una jeringa en sus manos mirándolo preocupada.

Lo último que vio fueron los ojos azules de Levi antes de sumirse en la completa oscuridad.


	5. Agonía del más fuerte

Las últimas horas de su celo, fueron las más agotadoras y terribles, había podido controlarse aunque la fiebre era demasiado fuerte y su erección aún punzaba sobre sus pantalones, era doloroso, pero no le interesaba en esos momentos, tampoco que sus brazos estuviesen atados sobre su cabeza y sus manos completamente entumecidas.

Ya no sentía la presencia de Levi del otro lado de la celda y temía que alguien pudiese haberle hecho algo en aquel estado.

Pasó diez días sin saber absolutamente nada del omega, de vez en cuando les preguntaba a los betas que le llevaban la comida si sabían algo relacionado a Levi, pero todas las respuestas eran negativas.

Después de la pelea, había vuelto a su celda en un estado de inconsciencia total, pero después de unas horas cuando había despertado completamente deseaba poder disculparse con el omega ¿Por qué? No estaba demasiado seguro de su respuesta, lo único que había pensado era en que no quería que el otro alfa se le acercara, así que adjuntó el hecho de que Levi era nuevo allí y que él debía protegerlo. Sí, él mostró su lado más horrible que se había jurado a no dejar salir delante del omega, pero lo había hecho, para la protección del mismo. Entonces, llegaba a su mente sus ojitos asustados y su cuerpo acurrucado contra uno de los rincones del bloque y empezaba con un malestar en el estómago que no podía quitárselo nadie. ¿Por qué se había asustado de él? ¿Es que no veía que lo estaba protegiendo?

Aquel malestar lograba que en los días en que iba a entrenar terminara golpeando a Jean con demasiada fuerza, peleara con Connie y que incluso dejara su comida a medias. No sabía lo que ocurría, pero incluso sin poder verlo, se había acostumbrado tanto al sentir su aroma y hablar con él en las mañanas que era imposible no preocuparse y extrañarlo.

\- Tranquilo, supongo que volverá pronto - comentó Jean mientras se sentaban a observar el entrenamiento de los demás.

Era curioso que Kirstein supiera o al menos quisiera entender el cómo se estaba sintiendo, después de todo, no había tenido otra opción más que hablar con él al respecto. Jean, era su único amigo, después de que llevaran a su omega Marco hacia el sector de prostitución, el alfa había decidido pelear hasta poder pagar la libertad del joven y si ganaba suficientes peleas, tal vez, más adelante podría quedar libre también.

Una de las leyes impuestas por los betas, dictaba que todo aquel que quedaba a disposición del gobierno, tenía asegurada su libertad si encontraba a su pareja destinada en alguno de aquellos lugares a donde eran llevados. Jean lo había conseguido, pero debía pagar una gran cantidad de dinero para que eso ocurriera, aún así el director Smith, le traía noticias de su omega y de vez en cuando se llevaba al alfa para que pudiese verlo. Su compañero había decidido comparar a Marco con Levi, y aquello le extrañó demasiado. Pero él le aclaró que solo quería cuidarlo y que, en celo, cualquier alfa hubiese querido tocar al omega como él mismo lo había sentido.

Jean se le rió en la cara, y luego después de calmarse le había palmeado la espalda varias veces, le había preguntado si alguna vez, había sentido algo parecido y ante su respuesta negativa su mente había trabajado a gran velocidad ¿Levi era su destinado? Imposible.

\- Me preocupa no saber exactamente dónde está, Annie empezó a esquivarme después de que le pregunté sobre él. Estoy seguro que ellos hicieron algo.

Y allí fue cuando sintió un aroma peculiar, uno que había conocido el día en que se decidieron en que Levi debía entrenar. Olor a pinos mezclado con las dulces frutillas.

Sus ojos viajaron hacia la entrada del campo de entrenamiento y vio a Erwin Smith dejando pasar a dos personas más. Su corazón saltó desbocado al verlo, parecía estar totalmente sano, Levi llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas y unos jeans ajustados, sus ojos viajaron por todo el campo y se posaron en los suyos. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó el rostro del omega y Eren no tardó en ponerse de pie, sintió que sus piernas temblaban pero dio unos cuantos pasos torpes hacia él. El olor a pinos llegó más fuerte y aquello lo hizo detenerse de inmediato.

Vio al dueño de aquel aroma tan molesto, aquel que había sentido en Levi una vez, su alfa interno gruñó bastante enojado y observó con su ceño fruncido a quien estaba rozando con su mano la de su omega.

Un hombre, alto, rubio, de ojos azules que hablaba muy fluidamente con Smith, un Alfa. Levi parecía estar incómodo entre ambos y pronto pareció disculparse con ellos para emprender una pequeña caminata hacia él.

Cuando estuvo delante de él no pudo evitar envolverlo en sus brazos posesivamente, su nariz se unió en la base de su cuello y aspiró con ganas el dulce aroma del pequeño, sintió a Levi temblar ligeramente y su alfa quedó sumamente complacido. Miró sobre el omega a los otros dos que los observaban bastante curiosos, una sonrisa se cruzó en el rostro del alfa rubio, con suficiente altanería, como para que Eren quisiera despellejarlo.

\- Estás bien, creí que te habían hecho algo ¿Dónde estuviste?

\- Estoy bien Eren.

Su nombre pronunciado por él era lo suficientemente tierno como para querer tomarlo de nuevo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo escapar.

\- Me tuvieron con la señorita Hanji hasta que mi celo pasó, al parecer fue como si hubiese tenido dos al mismo tiempo.

Su alfa se inquietó, habría deseado poder estar allí durante esos días y ayudar al omega.

\- Erwin trajo a Farlan en los últimos días de mi celo, dijo que él me ayudaría pero... - Levi lo miró e hizo un gesto de desprecio - ha dicho que es mi destinado, aunque no lo entiendo, no quería estar cerca de él, tampoco entiendo como es que él terminó aquí.

\- ¿Lo conoces? ¿Tu destinado?

\- Lo conozco, pero eso no importa - Levi no le hablaría sobre su mundo, era algo que Eren no entendería tan fácilmente - Es lo que han dicho, aunque por lo que Jean y tú me han explicado no se siente como si lo fuera.

Eren abrazó la cintura del omega con un poco más de fuerza, observó a Farlan quien había entrado completamente al lugar y se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

\- ¿Te obligaron a hacer algo con él?

Levi negó varias veces y luego sonrió.

\- No haría algo con él ni aunque dijeran que me matarían por eso.

Su alfa quedó por unos instantes sumamente complacido con su respuesta, vio al rubio pararse detrás del pequeño omega y un gruñido bajo se escapó de sus labios, Farlan no parecía temerle, porque al contrario que cualquier alfa que lo hubiese oído se animó a extender su mano hacia Levi. Eren dio un paso hacia adelante, reacio a dejar que lo tocara.

\- Levi que bueno que estés aquí.

Jean se había acercado rompiendo el ambiente tenso que se había creado alrededor de aquellos tres, el alfa desarmó el agarre de Eren y lo alejó un poco, logrando que el castaño le agradeciera con tan solo una mirada.

\- Ven, debes contarnos donde estuviste.

Jean y Levi se alejaron y Eren comenzó a seguirlos, sintió que el rubio también estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y se detuvo abruptamente mirándolo de soslayo. Un solo roce de aquellos ojos verdes con los suyos le hizo entender que debía quedarse allí donde estaba. Farlan había despertado hace tres días en aquel lugar, y al encontrar a Levi quien a duras penas pudo contarle lo que sucedía se había pegado a él como su única salvación. No entendía lo de los destinados y tampoco porqué de pronto su compañero se veía tan apetecible ante sus ojos, sin embargo aceptó lo que Smith también le había explicado. Debía mantener alejado a Ackerman del alfa de ojos verdes.


	6. Territorio Del Alfa

Eren estaba inquieto, el nuevo Alfa que había llegado a los establecimientos no le había gustado ni un poco, aunque sabía que estaría en las mismas condiciones que ellos, deseaba fervientemente que le tocara una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con él.

Una de sus primeras molestias que experimentó fue cuando sintió su aroma llegando desde el otro lado de su celda, de la de Levi específicamente. Llenó de preguntas a Reiner hasta que el rubio terminó diciéndole que estaría con él hasta que consiguieran un lugar propio para el alfa.

Otra de las razones fue porque a la hora del entrenamiento el rubio cenizo se había terminado por incluirse a ellos sin preguntar realmente si los alfas y el omega querían que estuviese allí. Y a la hora del baño, que fue para Eren lo que realmente lo alteró hasta el punto de explotar, fue cuando intentó meterse detrás de Levi y no. Aquello no lo permitió. Se interpuso ante él y le gruñó, aunque Farlan dio un paso hacia atrás un poco asustado luego le mostró una sonrisa cargada de altanería que logró por hacerlo terminar con un ojo morado. Ambos sentados delante del escritorio de Erwin Smith escuchaban sin demasiada atención el gran discurso que les daba, sobre cómo debían comportarse y que las peleas fuera del campo estaban prohibidas.

Eren aún estaba molesto y el rubio trataba de mostrarse lo más gentil que se le daba en aquella ocasión con el director.

\- No es común en tí Eren - continuó Erwin totalmente serio - ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido realmente? No has querido decirme el porqué de la pelea con tu compañero y la verdad, es que deseo que me lo digas tú antes que él.

Eren cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y soltó un bufido que no pasó desapercibido por sus acompañantes.

\- Está acosando a un omega, eso está prohibido. - Continuó mirando a Farlan totalmente enojado - Solo protegía al chico.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! - Exclamó el rubio.

\- ¿Qué omega? - Preguntó Smith.

\- Levi.

En cuanto el nombre salió de los labios del castaño, los otros dos hombres se pusieron totalmente rígidos, sin embargo Farlan fue el primero en defenderse diciendo que era un amigo, mientras que Erwin simplemente negó con la cabeza varias veces.

\- Farlan es el destinado de Levi, es muy normal que esto pase Eren. - miró a Farlan un poco molesto y continuó - Sin embargo, cualquier contacto íntimo está prohibido y ya les estoy avisando, la próxima vez que veas algo que no está permitido en las instalaciones me gustaría que vinieras a mi primero Jaeger ¿De acuerdo?

Como dos niños siendo regañados por el director de una escuela salieron de su oficina sin siquiera mirarse. Sin embargo, cuando ambos estuvieron fuera Farlan se atrevió a tomar la palabra.

\- Espero que podamos estar bien Eren, eres amigo de Levi y por lo tanto deberíamos llevarnos bien.

Eren dio media vuelta y lo miró, sus ojos verdes observaron al rubio como si no fuese más que un trozo de carne el cual debía ser desechado.

\- No me interesa lo que digan los tipos asquerosos de aquí - se acercó un poco más a Church y continuó - Llegas a poner una mano encima de Levi y no me contendré como esta vez ¿Oíste novato?

Farlan no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna y observó al castaño que se alejaba con pasos firmes de él, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero tampoco quería correr el riesgo por averiguarlo, si debía ser sincero consigo mismo el alfa lo asustaba bastante. ¿Sería capaz de matarlo o solo estaba tratando de asustarlo?

Levi por su parte trataba de ocultarse todo el tiempo de su jefe, sí su jefe. Que por extrañas razones se encontraba allí y estaba más molesto que de costumbre, había querido acercarse a Eren, extrañaba un poco al alfa aunque no quería aceptarlo, pero no habían podido tener un buen momento a solas. Había almorzado, había entrenado y se había bañado, ahora mismo estaba sentado junto a Jean que le contaba sus experiencias en el campo, aterradoras por cierto.

Pero algo hizo detener a su joven compañero, Erwin Smith caminaba por el campo de entrenamiento. Todos los presentes se detuvieron de inmediato y guardaron silencio, Levi observó con cierto temor que el rubio se dirigía hacia ellos sin siquiera mirar a los demás.

\- Hola muchachos.

Jean se puso totalmente rígido y saludó con algo de torpeza, mientras que el omega simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

\- Venía a buscarte Levi, hoy haremos un especial y tú serás una de las estrellas hoy.

Se puso de pie de inmediato, aunque sabía que no podía replicarle al beta tenía las ganas de hacerlo, sin embargo observó a Jean que negó con la cabeza varias veces y en silencio y totalmente sumiso siguió a Erwin.

No pasaron por el consultorio de Hanji como había sido en las ocasiones anteriores.

Esta vez le colocaron un collar negro y pesado, que le cubría la mitad del cuello, Erwin estaba a su lado cuando llegaron ante las compuertas y cuando estaban a punto de abrirse, una de las manos del mayor se apoyó sobre su hombro.

\- Bien Levi, vuelve con vida.

Eso fue todo, el omega respiró hondo cuando escuchó el sonido chirriante que lo había perseguido en sueños, otra vez la luz cegadora y los gritos de la gente. Esta vez estaba más confiado que la anterior, ya que había practicado bastante como para poder hacerle frente a un alfa esta vez.

No le prestó atención a las palabras del árbitro ya que hubo algo que lo distrajo, un leve escozor en su cuello y se dio cuenta casi al instante que si hacia un movimiento en falso nada bueno podría salir de aquello.

Miró sus pies durante unos minutos y trató de calmarse, sus ojos viajaron lentamente hacia su oponente y sintió que se asfixiaba.

Eren estaba del otro lado del campo, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y su cuerpo estaba totalmente rígido, miraba de vez en cuando hacia el público y se tensaba aún más cuando pedían que lo destrozara, Levi comenzó a marearse, sabía que no podría ir contra él y tampoco podría salvarse de alguien así, le había quedado muy claro cuando Eren había matado a un alfa delante de sus ojos.

La alarma comenzó a sonar, iniciando la tortura, Levi cerró sus ojos y esperó el golpe, algo que, jamás llegó.

Sus párpados se abrieron despacio y se encontró con Eren demasiado cerca de él, su aroma lo rodeó, tranquilizándolo por completo. El alfa también estaba calmo, con su mirada le hizo saber que no lo lastimaria.

Los betas comenzaron a gritar, desesperados, por su dinero y por la sed de sangre que sentían en ese momento. Sin embargo ninguno de los contrincantes se movió, Eren acercó su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla del omega, quien se acurrucó contra ella en busca de calor. Y fue allí, cuando el público quedó en completo silencio.

Erwin se había levantado de su asiento totalmente furioso, sabía muy bien lo que significaba aquella reacción, no dejaría que su campeón, el hombre quien lo había llenado de dinero, encontrara a su destinado. Lo había intentado con Farlan y había sido un completo inútil. Entonces, se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de que Levi desapareciera con una pelea, lamentablemente él no era quien las programaba ni tampoco quien elegía a los contrincantes. El gobierno lo hacía, aquello era un gran error, porque Erwin sabía que el alfa no sería capaz de atacarlo. Tampoco podía deshacerse del omega él mismo, porque sus superiores tomaban el control de todo y posiblemente Smith sería quien fuera ejecutado.

Salió de su palco a pasos agigantados, seguido por Reiner y Annie. Cuando llegó a las compuertas pidió que las abrieran, mientras sus acompañantes tomaban sus armas con tranquilizantes.

Se adentraron al campo en cuanto éstas se abrieron y tomaron una distancia de ambos jóvenes que ahora los miraban con confusión. Eren se había parado delante de Levi y uno de sus brazos estaba elevado delante del pecho del omega, protegiéndolo de cualquier acción que pudiesen llegar a tomar.

Entonces fue cuando Erwin buscó dentro de su saco un pequeño aparato con un botón rojo que lo conectaba al collar del azabache. Pulsó solo una vez y fue lo suficiente para hacer que el omega cayera de rodillas y quisiera quitárselo mientras gritaba. Eren gruñó y mostró sus garras en el momento en que Reiner iba a acercarse a Levi. Tal vez fue uno de los peores errores que había cometido el beta hasta ese momento, porque ninguno de los tres pudo prevenir que el alfa cortara la mano del rubio con un solo zarpazo. Reiner gritó y dio un paso hacia atrás, el alfa seguía gruñendo y estaba a punto de saltar sobre el beta cuando un dardo se incrustó en su cuello, Annie sostenía el arma en alto y cuando Eren cayó a un lado del omega que estaba recuperando el aire que había perdido, Erwin dio las últimas órdenes.

\- Lleven al omega a su celda y a Eren con Hanji, necesito hacer algunos cambios, la pelea se cancela.


	7. El Castigo A La Desobediencia

**_Advertencias: Contenido R18 ERURI (No es tan explícito), violencia._****_Aclaración: Las acciones tomadas en este capítulo, aclararán la situación actual de Levi (omega) y terminará por ser un punto crucial para todo lo que viene después_**

.

\- ¿Has despertado?

Sus párpados se movieron con pesadez, una luz brillante lo cegó por unos segundos y su cabeza pulzó levemente. Sintió unas nauseas terribles que llegaban y pronto estuvo enderezandose y devolviendo lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

\- Hanji, deberías salir si Jaeger ha despertado. - La voz de Reiner se alzó imponente.

\- Está un poco mareado por el tranquilizante aún y...

\- Vete, fueron órdenes de Smith.

Hanji asintió levemente y luego apretó con fuerza la mano del castaño, alejándose lentamente después de haber lanzado un "lo siento".

\- Oye estúpido alfa estoy hablándote.

Eren frunció el ceño, no podía oír con claridad ni tampoco ver muy bien, sin embargo movió su cabeza hacia un costado hasta dar con el beta, quien le sonreía con suficiencia.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - su voz sonó extremadamente pastosa y tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces.

Se sentía realmente débil y solo pudo dejarse manejar por Reiner que terminó apoyándolo nuevamente contra la camilla, la cual fue elevada solo un poco para que quedara sentado, sintió un leve tirón en sus muñecas y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que lo había atado.

\- ¿Puedes ver la pantalla desde aquí?

Eren asintió confundido, sin embargo no dijo absolutamente nada.

\- Smith ha dicho que han perdido muchísimo dinero por su culpa, escúchame bien, en esta pantalla estará Levi recibiendo su castigo, cuando tú te alteres recibirás el tuyo y problema resuelto - El rubio presionó un botón y la pantalla se volvió blanca - Smith hablará contigo luego, que lo disfrutes.

Reiner abandonó la habitación y al segundo las luces se apagaron, dejando que solo el brillo de la pantalla inundara el ambiente.

Una imagen apareció y solo bastaron unos minutos para que su cuerpo se crispara y un nudo grotesco se instalara en su garganta.

Podía verlo, como si fuera alguna cámara de seguridad. Levi estaba de espaldas a ella, con sus muñecas atadas y sus tobillos, mirando hacia la pared. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo y en aquella piel tan blanca podían verse morados esparcidos desde su espalda hasta sus glúteos.

Estaba llorando, podía oírlo tan nítidamente que sintió el impulso de correr a su lado y tomarlo entre sus manos y protegerlo. Entonces oyó los pasos de alguien más recorriendo aquel oscuro lugar.

\- El castigo recién comienza Levi.

\- No... Por favor.

Conocía la voz del hombre, Erwin, estaba seguro. Sintió que la ira lo envolvía y pronto el mismo rubio terminó entrando en escena. El ruido de un cinturón cayendo sobre el suelo, crispó al castaño al igual que a Levi quien se encontraba sin ver lo que sucedía.

Erwin se acercó despacio y pasó su mano suavemente por la espalda del más bajo hasta llegar a sus glúteos y apretarlos suavemente. Levi comenzó a desesperarse y se removió, logrando que el rubio tomara su cabello bruscamente y lo jalara hacia atrás.

Eren se volvió colérico, se removió en sus propias ataduras y ante el primer tirón llegó su castigo, una gran descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, arqueó su espalda y apretó los dientes mientras que un gruñido ahogado se escapaba de sus labios.

Escuchó los gritos del azabache y cerró sus ojos deseando no poder escucharlos, aún así las súplicas del pequeño lograron que los volviera a abrir y que viera la escena grotesca que se presentaba. Erwin había penetrado al omega, sin importarle realmente si su lubricación era la adecuada, de las piernas blancas caía sin cuidado la sangre del azabache.

\- ¿Te gusta? ¿Acaso los omegas no sirven para esto?

Entonces se movió, Levi no paraba de llorar y de pedir que se detuviera, él mismo sintió que comenzaba a soltar lágrimas también y pronto volvió a sentir la descarga.

Estuvieron cerca de veinte minutos allí, y Eren no volvió a mirar la pantalla, aunque los gritos del omega y las palabras asquerosas y burdas que soltaba el rubio, hicieron que se alterara lo bastante como para que volviera a recibir cuatro descargas más. Sentía sus muñecas arder, posiblemente se habían quemado ya.

Después solo escuchó sollozos, la voz del rubio ya no se oía y él se atrevió a mirar. Erwin estaba acomodando sus pantalones, había soltado al azabache y lo había dejado en el rincón de aquel lugar, llorando muy bajo y temblando. Vio como el rubio se acercaba a la cámara y la golpeaba suavemente.

\- ¿Estás ahí Eren? ¿Te gustó el acto de hoy? - sonrió un poco y luego continuó - si no quieres que algo así vuelva a ocurrir con tu lindo omega, vamos a tener que hacer algunos cambios aquí dentro, porque si no soy yo, créeme que hay una larga lista de betas que le encantaría poder disfrutar de esta lindura.

La pantalla segundos después se apagó y las luces se encendieron. Eren tenía la mirada perdida, sin embargo su ira iba acumulándose dentro de sí como un volcan a punto de erupcionar.


	8. Entre dos Mundos

\- ¡Aquí hay un cuerpo!

La casa estaba a oscuras pero gracias a que lograron tumbar la puerta después de tantos golpes, los rayos de luz pudieron entrar débilmente por el umbral.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

El beta caminó por el lugar, observando con curiosidad la gran cantidad de máquinas que rodeaban el cuarto. Grisha Jaeger estaba en una camilla conectado a través de unos cuantos cables a ellas. Su respiración era tranquila y acompasada, estaba dormido.

\- Desconéctenlo, debemos llevarlo por órdenes de Kruger y guarden todo lo que tiene aquí, debemos saber que es lo que esconde.

36 años antes.

\- Ganaremos la feria de ciencias Kuchel, confía en mí.

\- No lo sé Grisha, sé que has dicho que podríamos hacerlo. Pero ¿Lo has probado?

El joven de dieciséis años, acomodó sus gafas y le sonrió a su amiga, Kuchel y él se habían conocido en la primaria, siendo tal vez el primer alfa y la primer omega en involucrarse nada más que como simples amigos.

Grisha siempre había sido un gran seguidor de la ciencia, soñando con algún día poder descubrir cosas fascinantes que nadie antes hubiese logrado. Y allí iba su décimo intento de descubrir los mundos paralelos, lo había oído una vez de parte de su profesor Smith, aquél que enseñaba ciencias en la escuela media y había logrado llevarse toda su atención.

\- ¡Lo he probado Kuchel! ¡Y funciona!

\- ¿No habrá sido solo tu imaginación?

Abrió el garage de su casa y la joven miró con admiración todas las máquinas y la camilla que estaban esparcidas por la habitación.

No iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero ella también era una gran aficionada y la idea de Jaeger le había fascinado. ¿Sería posible?

Así fue como ambos hicieron el experimento, uno que nunca llegó a la feria de ciencias, pues decidieron que era algo demasiado valioso como para que los demás lo experimentaran, la razón era solo una, el alfa y la omega se habían enamorado. Salvo que no era de otros como ellos, no. De humanos.

Grisha había conocido a Carla un día mientras experimentaba las nuevas delicias que el mundo humano les brindaba, pasaba de bares a restaurantes realmente caros, comiendo todo lo que podía, se divertía con amigos nuevos que había hecho allí y no fue hasta que uno de ellos lo llevó a un lugar especial, un bar que no era tan habitable, la mayoría era gente mayor y los mozos un poco irrespetuosos cuando no dejaban propina, hasta que ella llegó. Con una radiante sonrisa, libreta en mano y ojos brillantes. Sabía que entablar cualquier relación traería problemas, ya era demasiado que Kuchel y él, viajaran a ese mundo, era demasiado peligroso porque podrían estar cambiando absolutamente todo sin proponérselo, pero nada de eso servía si no podía ver a la hermosa mujer de nuevo. Lo intentó muchísimo, Carla se había negado a él tantas veces que eran imposibles de contar, hasta que logró tener la cita que esperaba.

Llevaban dos años juntos cuando él decidió contarle la verdad y también llevarla a su mundo para que lo conociera, Kuchel también había encontrado a alguien y pronto ambas mujeres terminaron en cinta casi en las mismas fechas.

Cuando Eren llegó a finales de marzo, Grisha decidió que compartiría ambos mundos para su pequeño, después de todo el alfa también soñaba que su hijo fuera como él, su amiga, dio a luz al pequeño Levi a finales de diciembre, con la diferencia de que la mujer quería seguir con la vida allí mismo.

Ambos seguían encontrándose, incluso los niños solían jugar entre ellos la mayoría de las veces, hasta que cuando el hijo de Jaeger cumplió sus doce años terminó teniendo un celo prematuro en el mundo de su padre.

\- ¡Eren es un alfa Kuchel! ¡Le he dicho a Carla que deberíamos vivir allí! Lo tendrá todo.

\- Deberían quedarse, ya tienen una vida aquí ¿Por qué quieres más?

Y allí fue cuando Grisha lo descubrió, Eren tenía demasiado apego hacia el pequeño Levi, solía protegerlo como si fuese solo para él, aunque hubiese hecho muchísimos amigos más. No importaba, el azabache siempre estaba en su memoria.

Y fue allí, cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. No importaba cuántas veces Carla y él hubiesen viajado entre ambos mundos, siempre recordaban lo que hacían, Eren no.

Eren recordaba lo que había hecho en el mundo de los humanos solo cuando estaba en el mismo e igual ocurría con el suyo. Y descubrió que su hijo era el único que podría llegar a tener dos vidas totalmente diferentes al mismo tiempo.

No fue hasta que su hijo cumplía los catorce años que rompió sus lazos con Kuchel. La mujer había llegado a su hogar realmente hecha una furia y había asustado muchísimo al alfa.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a llevar a Levi! ¡Te he dicho que mi hijo crecerá aquí!

\- Yo no he hecho nada, Kuchel por favor mantén la calma.

\- ¿Quieres que me calme? ¡Levi ha estado llorando por horas! ¡Diciendo que unos hombres quisieron aprovecharse de él por ser omega!

\- Tal vez Eren le ha hablado de eso y se confundió un poco...

\- No te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros, ni tú, ni Carla y tampoco Eren.

Y ahí, fue cuando cometió el error más grande de su vida, Eren podía viajar en sueños sin siquiera estar conectado a la máquina y el pequeño Levi, también lo había heredado de su madre. El problema de ambos fue que cualquiera de ellos podía arrastrar a un tercero en aquel desastre, si aquella persona los soñaba.

No fue hasta que decidieron establecerse en su mundo cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente malas, los betas tomaron el control y el propio Grisha obligó a su familia a regresar al mundo humano, Carla y él solo podían hacerlo estando conectados a las máquinas así que el único que estuvo a salvo fue Eren.

Kuchel, había dejado a Levi bajo los cuidados de Kenny, el hermano de su esposo y regresó a su propio mundo cuando comenzó de cierta manera, a desaparecer.

Comenzó una nueva vida dos años después de abandonar el mundo humano, casándose con su alfa destinado y encontrándose de vez en cuando con el hijo de Jaeger. Eren seguía viajando, y a pesar de no recordar absolutamente nada, seguía preguntando por Levi, lo único que ella misma deseaba era que su hijo pudiera vivir tranquilamente tal y como lo había dejado.

La alarma sonó y en medio de la oscuridad tanteó la mesita de noche torpemente con su mano izquierda, cuando la encontró, la apagó rápidamente y gruñó un poco. Sus ojos se abrieron despacio y desperezándose un poco terminó sentado mirando a su alrededor.

Tenía un leve dolor de cabeza que empezó a molestarlo y suavemente terminó por quitar las mantas que lo cubrían y salir de la comodidad de su cama. Tropezó varias veces con las ropas que estaban esparcidas por su habitación y abrió la cortina dejando que la luz solar terminara por iluminar el lugar.

Se dirigió al baño y luego de haberse arreglado un poco se acercó nuevamente a la cama y sacudió suavemente a la persona que estaba dormida.

\- Historia, debes irte. Tengo que trabajar.

La muchacha se levantó luego de unos minutos y un tiempo después de haber recogido sus cosas terminó bajando para despedirse del castaño.

El joven parecía molesto, así que decidió irse rápidamente. Eren no era la clase de hombre que tuviera relaciones afectivas, no le gustaba crearlas, a la única que había dejado entrar en su vida era a su amiga Mikasa, quien lo había ayudado en sus momentos más vulnerables.

Terminó por ir a su trabajo en autobús, demasiado cansado incluso para manejar su propio auto, que últimamente estaba fallando demasiado. Llegó a la cafetería con veinte minutos de retraso y se llevó unos diez más, bajo la reprimenda de su jefe Hannes.

El día transcurrió tranquilo pero para Eren no fue así. A la hora del almuerzo la única persona que había logrado llevarse su completa atención no había aparecido. Él lo había atendido una vez, siempre iba vestido de traje, con el cabello negro tan bien peinado que jamás estorbaba su hermoso rostro, ojos azules y labios finos. Tenía la piel demasiado blanca y parecía ser sumamente suave, a Eren le gustaba su rostro serio y también el perfume que siempre usaba.

Una vez le preguntó su nombre, se llamaba Levi, un hermoso nombre para tal ejemplar. Sin embargo ya había pasado una semana y no había regresado.

Eren deseaba poder verlo de nuevo y esta vez, quería conocerlo mucho más que a simple vista.


	9. Límites

Era increíble como sus heridas habían sanado tan rápidamente, sin embargo, no podía decir con claridad como se sentía. Jamás le habían hecho tanto daño como hasta ahora, tal vez, si se hubiese determinado a pelear con Eren y hubiese perdido, estaría tranquilo.

El alfa había hablado con él a través de las celdas, lo había escuchado disculparse y llorar cientos de veces, pero él no había podido hacer nada de eso. No era la culpa de Eren en absoluto, tal vez, era la suya por ser tan débil.

No pudo comer bocado alguno esa misma mañana en la que le habían dejado su desayuno y tampoco había querido ir al campo de entrenamiento, había dormido la mitad del día y solo había despertado cuando lo llamaron para pelear.

Erwin el mismo día en que lo había castigado le había informado con cierta burla que lucharía con el tercer alfa más fuerte del establecimiento al día siguiente. No le dio información al respecto, pero tal vez fue el desprecio de su voz lo que le hizo entender que esta vez, esperaba que terminase muerto. ¿Y si se dejaba vencer?

Ya no importaba si quería mantener su vida, al fin y al cabo, esa no era forma de vivir. Estaría esperando una y otra vez que lo llamaran para ir al campo, asesinando alfas y omegas para ganar y encerrado como si fuese la mayor escoria del mundo.

\- ¿Levi?

Su voz realmente le daba tranquilidad, sin saber el porqué terminó sonriendo suavemente y apoyando su cabeza en la pared que daba a su celda.

\- Aquí estoy. - respondió.

\- He oído que te llevarán al campo.

¿A Eren no le importaba vivir así? Siempre ganando y siguiendo el sistema que le imponían los betas, siendo el objeto preciado que les hacía llenar los bolsillos a los demás, siendo el juguete que todos deseaban ver. ¿Qué era lo que le impulsaba seguir vivo?

\- Gana Levi, vuelve pronto.

\- No digas eso o tendré que cumplir con tus expectativas.

\- Entonces espero que lo hagas.

Sus manos temblaron levemente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que vuelva?

Escuchó una risita débil del otro lado y luego sintió el aroma del alfa incrementarse un poco más.

\- Porque no tendré un compañero para cuando escape de aquí.

\- Eres un idiota - sonrió y pronto escuchó el sonido de la reja de su celda - volveré, lo prometo.

Levi caminó esta vez con su estado de ánimo por las nubes, Eren podía lograr tan solo eso con unas simples palabras, esta vez les mostraría a todos que los omegas no eran tan débiles como creían. Vencería a su contrincante y también le demostraría a Erwin Smith que no era nadie a quien pudiera destrozar.

Lo dejaron delante de las compuertas y esperó casi con alegría que estas se abrieran, jamás había estado tan impaciente para que todo acabara y poder volver con Eren para decirle que él podía cumplir con cualquier expectativa que el alfa pudiese tener.

Otra vez las luces molestas, el presentador y los betas que gritaban. No le interesaba, ni siquiera había oído quién era el alfa que esperaba la alarma para destrozarlo, porque no importaba, lo mataría y allí acabaría la lucha.

La alarma sonó y dejó que el alfa avanzara hacia él, si algo había aprendido con Eren y Jean, era que al ser de gran tamaño podían dar pasos largos y llegar rápidamente a su encuentro pero a pesar de la fuerza que poseían eran muy lentos para esquivar los golpes.

Y así fue, lo vio levantar sus brazos y querer darle un golpe directo, y así fue casi los cinco minutos más, esquivando cada movimiento del alfa, dejando que el mayor pudiese cansarse. Lamentablemente él no tenía demasiada fuerza y si intentaba golpearlo aún cuando el hombre estaba bien, no podría vencerlo de ninguna manera.

Así que cuando lo vio demasiado cansado hizo su primer movimiento de ataque. Levantó su pierna izquierda y girando solo un poco su cuerpo terminó por patearle el abdomen. El alfa se inclinó hacia adelante y Levi no le dio tiempo a reponerse ahora dándole un puñetazo en su mandíbula. Los betas gritaron sorprendidos y el omega no les dio tampoco la oportunidad de hacer nada más que eso.

Sus garras salieron y su mano derecha terminó enterrándose en el pecho del alfa, Eren le había explicado que mientras más sangriento el acto fuera, más espectadores de su lado tendría y si eso ocurría, Erwin no podría hacer ningún movimiento en su contra para no perder el dinero ganado.

Sonrió cuando lo encontró e hizo un esfuerzo enorme para poder quitar su mano que estaba dentro del cuerpo con lo que había tomado. Los betas gritaron satisfechos cuando él levantó su mano con el corazón del alfa. El cuerpo cayó inerte a su lado y su brazo se manchó de la sangre de su contrincante.

El árbitro también estaba sorprendido pero lo dio como vencedor con vigor. Miró hacia arriba buscando a la persona que deseaba que no se hubiese perdido absolutamente nada y cuando lo encontró le hizo una reverencia mientras sonreía.

Jugó con el corazón un poco más entre sus manos mientras calculaba la distancia y luego lo lanzó con fuerza hacia el cristal en donde estaba Erwin Smith junto a los hombres del gobierno. El órgano se partió en miles de pedazos delante de la sorpresa de todos y Levi caminó tranquilamente hacia la salida.

Se dio un baño quitándose los restos de la pelea y cuando estuvo listo se dejó llevar hacia su celda. Una vez que estuvo dentro se acercó hasta la pared que daba con la de Eren y con un orgullo enorme comentó.

\- Estoy de vuelta, alfa.


	10. Bienvenida Realidad

Esa mañana se había despertado en una habitación desconocida, no reconocía el lugar ni por asomo, pero sus dudas fueron rápidamente aclaradas a los pocos minutos en los que había despertado.

Nada más ni nada menos que por unos golpes suaves en en la puerta y seguidos por un rostro familiar. Su jefe, Farlan, había suspirado aliviado al verlo sentado y completamente desorientado, tenía un gran dolor en su cabeza y su estómago parecía estar destrozado junto a su hígado.

\- Me asustaste bastante anoche Levi, no sabía donde llevarte después de que salimos del club.

\- ¿Anoche? - preguntó totalmente desorientado.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Mira te he hecho el desayuno, algo liviano por las dudas y aquí tienes esto para el dolor de cabeza - le ofreció una pastilla que Levi tardó en aceptar.

Sin embargo a los pocos minutos pidió un poco de privacidad, para terminar de colocarse la ropa y demás, algo que su jefe le dio sin tener que pedírselo dos veces.

¿Solo habían pasado unas horas? ¿O Farlan lo había retenido allí durante semanas? Terminó por tomar la pastilla ofrecida anteriormente con un poco de agua y se levantó, aliviado descubrió que el rubio solo le había quitado los zapatos, pero que su ropa, la que había usado la noche en la que salió al club todavía estaba sobre su piel. Recogió sus cosas, billetera, celular y llaves y salió en busca del baño.

Church estaba afuera de la habitación así que lo guió amablemente hasta el otro cuarto. Allí hizo sus necesidades y mojó varias veces su rostro antes de animarse a mirarse por el espejo. Tenía grandes ojeras marcadas y se veía más pálido que lo normal, aún su cabeza punzaba y se sentía bastante confundido. Al salir, Farlan aún lo esperaba así que con un leve gesto con su cabeza le hizo entender que se iría.

\- Te llevaré a casa Levi, y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

Sin embargo Ackerman terminó aceptando gustoso y demasiado cansado como para tener que tomarse un autobús o pedir un taxi para llegar a su departamento. Así que nuevamente se dejó guiar por Church hasta la puerta de entrada, al salir cubrió sus brazos levemente, el cielo estaba completamente cubierto por densas nubes que anunciaban lluvia, y muy pronto las primeras gotas se dejaron caer mientras iban de camino a su hogar.

Levi estaba completamente en silencio pegado a la ventanilla, viendo a la nada misma. Church había intentado empezar una conversación pero todo fue en vano ya que Ackerman no había respondido ni una sola vez.

La cabeza del azabache daba vueltas continuamente, sentía de cierta manera que estaba olvidando algo realmente importante pero ¿Qué?

Había estado en ese horrible mundo, había recibido un castigo demasiado doloroso como para volver a recordar, había vuelto al campo y luego... Luego fue en busca de... ¿Quién?¿Quién lo estaba esperando? Su cabeza punzó con fuerza y esta vez llevó una de sus manos hacia su sien mientras su rostro se contraía de dolor.

\- ¿Levi estás bien?

El auto ya se había detenido, estaban frente al edificio donde vivía, asintió levemente y murmuró un "gracias" antes de salir disparado hacia el exterior, no quería estar cerca de Farlan ni de nadie en realidad, pero su huida fue abruptamente interrumpida cuando una mano se cerró sobre su brazo. Miró por encima de su hombro y descubrió a Armin quien lo miraba preocupado con un paraguas sobre su cabeza. El auto de Church se alejó de ellos con lentitud, no sin antes recibir una mirada cargada de confusión por parte de su jefe.

\- Te había estado llamando Levi, tengo un poco de información de lo que me dijiste. - El azabache pareció totalmente atrapado por sus palabras, por lo que no dudó en continuar - ¿Desayunaste? Conozco un lugar muy bueno al que podríamos ir, yo invito.

Conocía ese lugar, había estado varias veces allí cuando Petra lo arrastraba para almorzar juntos. Y luego como costumbre había terminado siendo un cliente regular, pero no por la comida que servían allí sino por uno de los empleados. Había descubierto al muchacho solo por casualidad, cuando aburrido de una conversación con su compañera había terminado girando sus ojos a las personas que servían las mesas. Nunca lo hacía ya que no le importaba en absoluto lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero después de verlo había agarrado la costumbre de buscarlo por todo el local. Castaño, alto, fuerte, cabello castaño corto, una sonrisa de propaganda y unos ojos verdes que a veces según la luz que había allí parecían tomar otra tonalidad. Eren, así había dicho llamarse una vez que lo había atendido, le había coqueteado y él había sido demasiado tímido como para seguirle el juego. Sin embargo allí estaba, con su radiante sonrisa y libreta en mano esperando sus pedidos.

\- Un ca... Café si, un café.

Se mordió la lengua luego de haber hablado pero "Eren" tomó la orden con naturalidad.

Se alejó de ambos luego de sus pedidos, Armin había juntado sus manos sobre la mesa y llamó su atención.

\- Encontré información sobre los alfas, omegas y betas.

Levi dejó de prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor y la centró en en el rubio que estaba delante de él.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué sabes sobre ello?

\- No mucho en realidad, he visto y leído con atención los mensajes que me enviaste con todo lo que recordabas sobre ello y he buscado mucho, demasiado por Internet y algunos libros. - se detuvo abruptamente cuando el castaño dejó las tazas en la mesa y cuando vio caminar lejos de ellos continuó - Hasta que encontré esto. - Abrió el bolso que llevaba y sacó de allí un libro marrón, que estaba al parecer asegurado, Armin lo abrió sin problemas hacia él y luego continuó - Es un diario, de un científico o algo así, lo he encontrado en uno de los estantes que tenía mi abuelo en el sótano, no sé cómo ni dónde lo consiguió pero es muy interesante. Debes leerlo y creo que aclarará todas las dudas y lo que estás pasando en este momento.

Levi lo tomó confundido y lo abrió para mirarlo brevemente, la letra era poco legible y parecía algo viejo ya, sin embargo su cabeza volvió a pulzar con fuerza así que terminó por cerrarlo y dejarlo descansar allí debajo de sus manos.

\- Tómate el tiempo que quieras en leerlo, y no te preocupes por devolverlo, creo Levi que esto es más serio de lo que piensas.

Estuvieron solo unos minutos más para terminar sus consumiciones, luego Armin pidió la cuenta y amablemente Eren volvió a acercarse a su mesa, el rubio se retiró después de haber dejado el dinero y despidiéndose de Levi, sin embargo el azabache había tardado bastante en salir de su ensoñación, lo hizo cuando sintió una mano apretarle suavemente su hombro. Sus ojos viajaron confundidos hacia el rostro del castaño y nuevamente algo se removió en su interior, sus nervios aparecieron como siempre lo hacían cada vez que el joven estaba cerca, dejándolo sin palabras.

\- Lo siento, parecías perdido.

El castaño dejó sobre la mesa un cuadradito de papel y antes de que se alejara Levi le dedicó una mirada llena de intriga. El rostro de Eren comenzó a colorearse y pronto susurró algo que al otro le sacó una sonrisa.

\- Puedes llamarme... Si quieres.

Habia vuelto a la realidad y ahora, se había ganado dos cosas muy importantes para él. La información que necesitaba y el teléfono del bello castaño.


	11. El Regalo

Levi y Eren fueron llamados por el mismísimo señor Smith cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó. El rubio los saludó con una enorme sonrisa, y pronto estuvieron siguiéndolo bastante confundidos y en alerta, mirándose de vez en cuando hablando tan solo con sus ojos.

Caminaron por largos pasillos hasta que el beta se detuvo delante de unas puertas dobles de color negro, los jóvenes dejaron de andar y quedaron a su espalda.

\- Bien, esto es a pedido de uno de sus más grandes benefactores, desde hoy, en este mismo horario podrán disfrutar de nuestro nuevo y maravilloso comedor. Ustedes serán los primeros en verlo.

La puerta doble fue abierta con rapidez, luego de decir aquellas palabras. Siguieron al rubio hacia el interior y descubrieron un gran salón blanco, muy bien iluminado, con grandes mesas de madera y sillas, todo estaba impecable y evidentemente nuevo.

\- Ahora ya no comerán en sus celdas ¿No están felices? - la sonrisa de Erwin no llegó a sus ojos, los muchachos estaban demasiado serios y silenciosos - Pueden sentarse, pronto llegarán los demás.

Ellos fueron guiados hacia una de las mesas del fondo, era diferente, un poco más chica y de color negro. Se sentaron con la incomodidad bastante notoria en sus rostros y Erwin terminó delante de ellos.

Muy pronto vieron con interés al resto de los alfas y omegas que habían visto regularmente en el campo de entrenamiento. No hablaban con la mayoría, y tal vez era ese instante en donde por fin le prestaban atención a los demás.

Estos fueron sentados en las mesas más grandes, todos mezclados, todos tan confundidos como ellos mismos.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus asientos, Levi y Eren observaron perplejos como Hanji, Reiner, Bertholtd y Annie tomaban asiento a su lado.

Muy pronto Erwin se puso de pie y observó el resto del recinto.

\- ¡Su atención por favor!

Los presentes pronto comenzaron a quedar en silencio, y las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia Smith.

\- Como ustedes saben, hace muy poco tiempo le dimos la bienvenida a un nuevo omega en nuestra familia. Algunos habrán oído hablar de él, otros tal vez han mantenido una conversación o simplemente lo han visto. Para aquellos que aún no lo conocen, su nombre es Levi. - Señaló al pequeño omega que estaba delante de él y luego susurró - Ponte de pie.

El azabache estuvo a punto de negarse, pero pronto sintió un golpe debajo de sus costillas, Reiner lo observaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Levántate.

Despacio acató la orden, sin embargo su mirada era desafiante, algo que al beta no le agradó, la sonrisa que llevaba Smith en su rostro titubeó por unos segundos, pero pudo mantener la compostura.

\- Ayer, luego de la exitosa pelea que recibimos de Levi, uno de nuestros más grandes patrocinadores, ha querido darles el espacio que se merecen. A partir de hoy, podrán compartir sus comidas del día en nuestro nuevo comedor, un espacio más íntimo para conocerse mejor diría, antes que el campo de entrenamiento. Así que quería que todos ustedes le dieran las gracias al primer omega en salir vencedor dos veces seguidas y a nuestro luchador número uno, Eren. Que gracias a ellos, ya no tendrán que estar tanto tiempo en sus celdas.

Silencio, aquello fue lo que siguió ante sus palabras, sin embargo Hanji se levantó y continuó.

\- Las peleas a partir de este momento tampoco serán demasiado seguidas, tendrán más tiempo para practicar y mejorar, además, cada vencedor tendrá una semana de descanso absoluto.

Reiner fue el primero en juntar sus palmas y pronto la mesa en donde Eren y Levi se encontraban, también comenzaron a aplaudir, la única en todo el comedor, excepto por el alfa y el omega.

Cuando volvieron a sentarse, entraron los platos, nada comparado a los panes duros que con suerte les tiraban, carnes, verduras y demás. Una gran variedad para disfrutar.

Cuando los betas estuvieron hablando entre ellos, Hanji se acercó un poco más a ellos y susurró.

\- Tengo que verlos esta tarde en mi consultorio, un lazo es lo que les falta en estos momentos. Créanme debo mostrarles algo muy importante.


	12. Lazo

Eren y Levi seguían a Hanji por los pasillos oscuros y silenciosos, la mujer, había ido a buscarlos a sus respectivas celdas y les había pedido que no dijeran absolutamente nada hasta llegar a su consultorio, pues nadie sabía que ella estaba con estos luchadores.

Hanji abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar, encendiendo las luces y cerrando detrás de sí para que nadie pudiese verlos.

-Tomen asiento, por favor.

El omega fue el primero en hacerlo, y cuando el alfa estuvo sentado a su lado, la miró con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- inquirió entonces.

-Creo que lo dejé bastante claro, necesitan un lazo- Hanji tomó asiento delante de su escritorio y apoyó ambos brazos sobre la madera, para luego dedicarles una sonrisa.- Seré sincera con ustedes, ninguno debería morir aquí, al menos yo no deseo eso.

-¿Entonces?- se animó a preguntar Levi casi en un susurro ahogado- No lo estoy entendiendo.

-Ustedes niños, son destinados.

Hanji no sonreía, Eren miró a su compañero que se encontraba bastante sorprendido, él mismo lo estaba. Sabía que su reacción hacia el omega no era como con los demás, pero no lo creía posible.

-Erwin estará en Marley por una semana entera, a lo que me refiero es que debemos hacer esto antes de que regrese- Hanji volvió a sonreír -Sé que al ser los más influyentes de este lugar, muchos de nuestros colaboradores están más que fascinados con ustedes. Sin embargo Erwin está buscando una forma de deshacerse de él- Señaló a Levi y luego continuó -Tal vez no lo mataría él mismo, pero podría darle castigos o simplemente enviarlo a la zona de prostitución y para un omega, esa sería la peor opción. Un lazo sería lo que los harían intocables, al menos Erwin no podría hacer ningún movimiento en su contra.

-¿Si somos destinados no deberían liberarnos?

La sonrisa de Hanji flaqueó por un instante y habló con un poco más de seriedad.

-Lamentablemente jamás cumplen con eso, Eren. Por eso solo deberían intentar sobrevivir en las peleas. Los necesito con vidas, con un lazo el gobierno se negará completamente a tomar medidas en su contra, porque si uno de ustedes muere, corren el riesgo de perder al otro y ustedes, son los que más dinero han recaudado en todos estos años.

-¿Quieres que nos enlacemos para no ser castigados pero aún correríamos peligro de muerte? ¿En qué nos ayudaría todo esto?- Inquirió Eren.

-Quiero ayudar a todos los alfas y omegas que están aquí, estoy buscando una manera de poder salvarlos a todos y por eso, los necesito a ambos con vida. Mientras menos riesgos tengan, más asegurado tendrán su libertad.- Luego se giró hacia Eren y prosiguió- Voy a colocarles un inyectable con una hormona que acelera el celo, ustedes tendrán su intimidad y será mejor marcarlo en ese momento. A los guardias simplemente les diré que estoy haciendo unos cambios con sus cuerpos, no van a sospechar nada, bien, ahora necesito Eren que vayas con Annie que le he dicho que venga a buscarte y te lleve a tu celda, está esperando afuera.

-Oye, yo no he aceptado nada- dijo bastante enfadado.

-Hablarás con tu omega, esperaré la respuesta mañana. Ahora necesito privacidad con Levi.

Eren se levantó de su silla, sin decir nada, aunque sus ojos buscaron conectarse por unos segundos con los del más bajo, se alejó y cuando abrió la puerta, Annie estaba llegando a su encuentro. Cuando ambos se encontraron a solas, Hanji se acercó a él.

-Levi, tengo una idea para poder sacarlos a todos de aquí, pero necesita tu entera colaboración para lograrlo.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Quiero enviarlos a todos a tu mundo, salvar a la mayoría, sé que se están por revelar al gobierno los de afuera, pero aquí los matarán sin dudarlo.

-¿Cómo... Cómo sabes de mi mundo?

-Porque tenemos una máquina que podríamos usar, pero aún no sabemos como funciona realmente. Por el momento necesito que Eren y tú, estén a salvo. El hombre quien creó la máquina, ha hablado sobre ustedes. Escúchame si hacen lo que les pido, prometo contarles todo lo que sé, intenta hablar con él ¿Está bien?

-¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto Hanji?

Como respuesta a su pregunta, la mujer bajó un poco el guardapolvo que llevaba, cerca de su hombro izquierdo tenía la marca de una mordida.

-Porque quiero salvar a mi alfa. Porque sé lo que se siente estar atrapada sin tener la certeza si seguirás viva mañana, porque soy una omega, como tú.


	13. Celo

Eren había estado enviándole mensajes desde hace más de dos semanas, a veces, se llamaban en sus tiempos libres. Levi creía que era un hombre bastante divertido e inteligente, parecía tranquilo y bastante simple, aquello le agradaba.

No se había atrevido a ir a la cafetería donde trabajaba el castaño nuevamente, aunque solo podría llegar a atender su mesa, no se arriesgaría a que Eren comentara algo indebido delante de sus amigos, y menos, si él iba solo, no soportaría la vergüenza.

Era viernes, tenía la comida en el horno y estaba terminando de peinarse, había invitado a Eren a cenar a su departamento. Armin estaba al tanto de los mensajes que compartía con el castaño y le incentivó a dar el primer paso.

-¿Y si él quiere algo más que solo una simple cena?- había preguntado.

Armin lo había observado bastante sonriente y luego le había dado el valor suficiente.

-Eres un adulto Levi, sé que quieres hacer más cosas que darte besitos con ese chico, y está bien.- luego de una breve pausa continuó- aquí entre nosotros, aprovéchalo, si las cosas no van para adelante después del sexo, pues no es para tí.

Y decidió darle la razón al rubio, después de todo, no era virgen, tampoco era que no había hablado con él, así que si algo más pasaba estaría bien, por eso y otras cosas se había esmerado en todo lo preparado mucho más que de costumbre, porque Eren le gustaba mucho.

El timbre sonó y él se apresuró a salir de su departamento y bajar.

Abrió la puerta del edificio y lo vio. Era hermoso.

Estaba con su cabello atado en una coleta, con una camisa blanca que dejaba saber que debajo de ella había grandes y tersos músculos, desabrochados los primeros botones dejando ver sus marcadas clavículas, y un pantalón oscuro que se pegaba a sus grandes caderas. Una sonrisa radiante dejando sus dientes blancos al descubierto y llevaba anteojos, Levi creyó que era el hombre más caliente que había visto usar unos.

-Hola Lev.- Eren entró al edificio bastante despreocupado y depositó un beso sobre la mejilla del contrario.

Levi se dejó llevar unos segundos por el tacto suave y el olor a la colonia que llevaba, sintió sus mejillas arder y pronto le devolvió el saludo con un tartamudeo que demostraba su nerviosismo.

Sin embargo hizo camino libre para ir al ascensor y pronto estuvieron subiendo hacia su piso. Eren había hablado en todo el trayecto y él se limitaba a responder con monosílabos, era la primera vez en toda su vida que se había sentido bastante cohibido.

El castaño había llevado vino, sirvieron un poco durante la cena y recibió una serie de halagos por la comida, Eren se reía bastante, hablaron sobre sus trabajos y un poco de sus vidas, le gustaba su voz y su eterno parloteo y cuando él ya se sintió completamente a gusto, terminó siendo escuchado por el más alto.

Terminaron sentados en el sillón tomando otro poco de vino, riéndose y dejándose llevar por el momento, en un instante el silencio los rodeó y aquél hormigueo incesante que había sentido al dejarlo entrar a su departamento por primera vez, volvió a sentirlo cuando Eren acercó su rostro al suyo.

Sus labios eran dulces y suaves, caliente al tacto, Levi por primera vez se sintió totalmente inexperto y no porque no hubiese besado a nadie en toda su vida, sino porque el castaño era demasiado bueno en eso.

Cuerpos rozando, manos inquietas, besos que iban más allá que en sus bocas. Las prendas pronto fueron un estorbo y entre tropezones, risas y y besos húmedos terminaron en su habitación. Totalmente desnudo y avergonzado Levi lo observó mientras terminaba de quitarse las últimas prendas delante de él, lo único que esperaba era no ser uno más en la lista, después de todo, creía ya haber caído bajo aquellos ojos verdes que lo envolvían por completo.

Estaba sudado y pegajoso, su respiración estaba demasiado agitada, dejando al descubierto las tres rondas de sexo que habían tenido. La habitación era una mezcla de olores, el aroma dulce de frutillas se había incrementado al correr las horas al igual que la menta.

Aún no se sentía satisfecho, porque necesitaba el calor de su alfa una vez más.

Había hablado con Eren después de su encuentro con Hanji, y a pesar de que Jaeger se había negado al principio terminó aceptando el trato.

Ambos fueron dos días después para que Zoe les colocara los inyectables y los había llevado hacia una habitación privada donde tenían todo lo necesario para pasar los tres días de su celo.

-No se olviden de los preservativos, si llega a quedar en cinta tendré que deshacerme de los cachorros y ustedes no querrán eso- comentó Hanji entre divertida y un poco con seriedad antes de cerrar la puerta.

Pasaron casi una hora sentados en la cama, ninguno son atreverse a acercarse al otro, Levi se sentía un poco frustrado, porque no es que estuviese sintiendo síntomas del celo, no, quería hacerlo con Eren aunque nunca lo diría abiertamente. Por otra parte el alfa parecía demasiado nervioso, no había querido hacer contacto visual con él ni una sola vez desde que los habían encerrado allí.

Pero todo cambió cuando Levi comenzó a sentir un extraño cosquilleo que ya había sentido antes, el aroma del alfa lo llenó en un instante y sintió que un líquido espeso comenzaba a escurrir de su trasero, sintió un poco de vergüenza al principio, pero luego fue borrada por tan solo una mirada, los ojos verdes de aquel hombre decían que podía sentir cada uno de sus deseos. Su cuerpo tembló bajo la atenta observación, se sintió caliente, demasiado caliente, quería deshacerse de toda esa ropa que parecía estorbarle y refregarse contra ese hombre corpulento a como diera lugar.

-Demonios- masculló entre dientes el más alto cuando vio los ojos suplicantes del omega.

No esperó a que aquella súplica llegara a sus labios, se lanzó sobre él como un lobo hambriento, atacando sus labios con frenesí y dejando que el aroma dulzón bloqueara más que un sentido. Sus lenguas se encontraron y un jadeo escapó de los labios del más bajo cuando las manos del alfa arrancaron con brusquedad la fina tela que cubría su torso.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás y abrió sus piernas para que el castaño se posicionara entre ellas, dejó que el más alto lo besara, recorriera su cuello y llegara hasta sus pezones para morderlos y succionarlos sin demasiada delicadeza. Levi sentía que su mundo explotaba, se limitó a disfrutar cada uno de esos toques bruscos y cuando gimió abiertamente se sintió sumamente avergonzado. Eren lo encendía, quería también tenerlo sin aquellas prendas que estorbaban y poder pasar sus manos por aquel torso tan firme, recorrer su piel con su boca, lo quería todo.

Su cabeza era una serie de pensamientos contradictorios pero su cuerpo demandaba la atención del más alto. Así que quitándose un poco de los efectos de la bruma logró que Eren lo mirara. Sin palabras entendió lo que el omega quería, así que se desnudó bajo los atentos y ardientes ojos del más bajo. Levi también se deshizo de las últimas prendas que llevaba porque el omega solo quería llegar al acoplamiento, lo necesitaba, sus labios volvieron a unirse pero esta vez en un beso mucho más suave y tranquilo, el omega se dio su tiempo de pasar sus manos por todo el cuerpo del mayor, regocijándose en la piel tan suave que el alfa poseía.

En un momento dado Eren pareció recobrar su compostura y buscar los preservativos. Levi se relamió los labios con gusto, mientras observaba al castaño colocarse uno de estos sobre su ya erecto y bien formado miembro, se recostó en la cama y abrió las piernas dejando ver su rosado y pulzante agujero que no dejaba de gotear.

-Alfa- pidió entonces.

Fue todo lo que Eren necesitó para posicionarse entre sus piernas y luego de depositar un suave beso sobre la frente del más bajo agregó.

-Voy a entrar.

Levi asintió enérgicamente y sintió la presión del miembro del contrario en su agujero, con una sola y limpia estocada Eren se hundió por completo en él.

Un quejido salió de sus labios, porque a pesar de la lubricación le había dolido un poco, aunque después de unos segundos ya estaba moviéndose para que el mayor también lo hiciera.

-Se siente tan bien...- la voz cargada de deseo del alfa lo había hecho regocijarse por completo.

-Y se sentirá mejor.- contestó entonces.

Sus ojos se conectaron por unos segundos y una sonrisa ladina se asomó en los labios del más alto.

Comenzó a moverse despacio, haciendo retorcer al más pequeño bajo sus brazos, para luego incrementar sus arremetidas hasta el punto de perder la noción del tiempo.

Levi gemía abiertamente, sintiendo que lo llenaban completamente, los testículos del castaño chocaban una y otra vez contra sus glúteos y resonaban por toda la habitación, sus manos se pasearon por la gran espalda del alfa para luego dirigirse hacia su cabello y amarrar unas cuantas hebras con ellos.

Eren levantó sus caderas un poco y sosteniendolo con ambas manos incrementó cada una de sus estocada, dejándolo completamente a gusto.

Sus labios se encontraron en el momento en el que llegaba a su orgasmo y luego sintió que el Alfa detenía sus embestidas para sentir algo en su interior crecer considerablemente.

Lo sintió gruñir, y luego cuando intentó moverse Eren lo detuvo.

-Quédate quieto.

Entre su ensoñación su cabeza buscó entre las tantas explicaciones que los Alfas le habían dado sobre los celos y entonces pareció entender que Eren, había anudado en él.

Dejó que los minutos pasaran, con una de sus manos acariciando la espalda y el cabello del alfa, sintiéndose tranquilo y avergonzado por primera vez.

Ahora, después de una cuarta ronda Eren lamia su cuerpo con demasiada calma, tratando de aminorar el dolor y cicatrizar lo máximo posible la gran mordida que llevaba en su cuello. Ninguno de los dos había recordado la marca que Hanji les había pedido, solo fue el instinto. De él pidiéndole desesperadamente que lo mordiera y de Eren sintiéndose ya demasiado desbordado con sus emociones como para no moverse involuntariamente y terminar marcándolo como suyo.

Suyo, le gustaba esa palabra, Levi estaría más unido a él que antes, y el omega parecía estar demasiado a gusto con ello. Solo quedaban dos días más, pero la marca ya estaba hecha.

Despertó cerca de las nueve, la habitación era un desastre, estaba completamente desnudo y varias marcas moradas estaban esparcidas por su cuerpo, jamás en su vida había tenido tan buen sexo como el de la noche anterior. Se sentó y tuvo que retener el aire cuando se levantó de la cama, sus caderas dolían un poco, aún así buscó su ropa y miró una vez más la habitación.

Eren ya no estaba en la cama, sus cosas tampoco. Temía que el castaño solo se hubiese aprovechado de un buen acostón y que ahora ya ni siquiera le hablase. Porque sí, eran adultos y podían tener sexo cuanto quisieran pero es que a él, el muchacho le parecía demasiado atrayente como algo de una sola noche.

Fue al baño y terminó por asearse, y cuando salió y se dirigió a la cocina, descubrió que el castaño aún estaba allí, estaba tan solo con su pantalón, en su tersa y hermosa piel acaramelada podían verse varios rasguños y sintió que volvía a avergonzarse.

-Buen día- saludó entonces.

Eren se giró con una sonrisa y luego le extendió una taza de café.

-Buen día.

El joven se acercó y depositó un beso sobre la cabeza del más bajo, algo que Levi agradeció.

-No quise despertarte, parecías tranquilo.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes.

Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor y terminaron desayunando y hablando un poco más. Luego cuando Eren ya se tuvo que retirar porque debía trabajar, se despidió con un beso sobre sus labios y con una sonrisa le había comentado que le estaría hablando para poder salir en alguno de sus días libres.

Levi por primera vez, después de entrar a su departamento completamente rojo, sintió que su corazón latía sin control alguno. Eren Jaeger le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado.


	14. Intocable

Erwin estaba con una vena marcada en su frente, su ceño estaba sumamente fruncido y respiraba entrecortadamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba bruscamente mientras que sus manos estaban hechos puños sobre su escritorio.

Levi y Eren se encontraban sentados delante de este, mientras que Hanji y los guardias estaban a su lado.

-¿Cómo pasó?- preguntó entonces.

-Bueno-. Eren rascó su nuca varias veces -Ya sabes, estábamos teniendo sexo y entonces...

-No me refiero a eso, Eren-. Voy a hacer un llamado a Kruger y luego volveré a llamarlos, llévenlos a sus celdas. Hanji, tú quédate aquí.

Los guardias tomaron al omega y al alfa y los llevaron hacia el exterior de la oficina de Smith, Erwin había llegado esa misma mañana de su pequeño viaje a Marley, más furioso que nunca y su humor, no había cambiado ni un poco al recibir la noticia de que Levi estaba marcado, y no por cualquier Alfa, sino que por Eren.

La oficina quedó completamente sumida en un silencio tenso, Erwin terminó por sentarse en su sillón y Hanji aún estaba de pie sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Ven aquí.

Zoe se acercó despacio, esperando una reprimenda de su parte, pero el hombre solo alargó sus brazos y le instó a que se sentara sobre sus piernas. Hanji lo hizo, con ambas piernas a los lados, de frente, observando los ojos azules que con el tiempo habían perdido la calidez que alguna vez habían poseído.

-¿Les dijiste que lo hicieran?

-Ya sabes la respuesta a eso.

Erwin lanzó un suspiro y terminó apoyado sobre el pecho de la omega.

-Oye, no era el camino correcto lo que estabas haciendo con ellos, lo sabes- Hanji paseó sus manos sobre el cabello rubio.

-Pero Grisha dijo que mientras más odio acumulara Levi, más rápido sería la forma de poder llegar al otro mundo, lo que no sé es qué sucederá si no ocurre-. Erwin la miró preocupado y luego continuó -No podré aguantar tanto, Hanji, pudimos traerlo, pero necesitamos que despierte de una vez por todas.

-Lo haremos, pero de esa forma. Erwin ¿Si intentan hacer algo en tu contra? ¿De qué serviría?

-Entonces dejarás que Kruger arme sus peleas y demás.

-Lo haré, solo deben sobrevivir hasta que podamos saber más sobre la máquina que ha dejado Grisha, pero no adalantaremos nada hasta no estar seguros Erwin, si seguías lastimándolos agarrarían un inmenso odio hacia tí y yo no deseo eso.

-No importa lo que suceda, quiero sacarlos a todos de aquí- sentenció -quiero que estés a salvo Hanji.

Smith tembló entre sus brazos y vio como apretaba su mandíbula, Hanji salió de su regazo y tomó del escritorio una caja que contenía una jeringa con un líquido azul.

-Ya, ya...- intentó calmarlo mientras le inyectaba -Pasará en unos minutos.

-No podemos seguir así Hanji, creeré en lo que estás pensando en hacer, pero si no funciona, lo haré a mi modo- dijo después de haberse calmado -no podremos engañar a Kruger por mucho tiempo.

Hanji volvió a acercarse a Smith y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios.

-Estarás bien mi alfa, ambos, podremos empezar una nueva vida juntos lejos de todos, y nadie deberá preocuparse por si son destinados o no, porque seremos libres. -Luego levantó la jeringa una vez más y se la enseñó -duplicaré la dosis, tu aroma está empezando a sentirse y tienes una visita de ellos mañana, no deben notarlo. Y por cierto -dijo antes de retirarse de la oficina -encontré lo que sucederá si no podemos hacer que Levi nos lleve, así que no te preocupes por mi plan, no dejaré que lleguemos a esos extremos.


	15. Cambios

Erwin estaba en la sala de reuniones con diez hombres del gobierno, mientras que los cinco guardias betas se encontraban esparcidos por el lugar y había dos más en las grandes puertas dobles, todos armados y dispuestos a proteger a Smith si algo salía mal, y por supuesto, dar sus vidas por ello. Hanji se mantuvo en su consultorio, esperando los resultados de la junta. Mientras que todos los alfas y omegas fueron llevados al campo de entrenamiento y eran vigilados por doce guardias más.

Jean estaba molesto e incómodo, sentado a un lado de Farlan que se había pegado de ellos como una mosca atrapada en una telaraña. Ambos estaban incómodos ante los otros dos. Eren estaba allí delante de ellos con el omega sobre su falda, que de vez en cuando aspiraba el aroma de su cuello y cerraba los ojos disfrutando de aquel simple contacto.

-Entonces... Ahora Smith está hablando sobre su situación con los jefes de gobierno- comentó Jean al ver el comportamiento despreocupado de aquellos dos -¿No tienen miedo de que tomen represalias?

Levi pareció salir de su ensoñación, últimamente se había puesto demasiado dependiente del más alto, no le gustaba no sentir su calor cuando eran llevados a sus respectivas celdas y extraños sentimientos que no eran suyos pasaban por su cuerpo, sabía que Eren estaba bastante alterado respecto a lo que procedería después de la junta, por eso estaba intentando calmarlo. No le gustaba el hecho de estar tan al pendiente de alguien más, pero con Jaeger no le veía problema alguno, golpearía a quien fuera que intentara separarlos.

-No, les arrancaría el cuello antes de que pudiesen hacer algo- contestó bastante serio.

-No estoy entendiendo- dijo Farlan por primera vez en toda la mañana -¿entonces ellos ahora tienen más protección que nosotros o les irá peor?

-Tú cállate, no molestes.- respondió Jean, luego con un tono melancólico prosiguió -tal vez debí haber marcado a Marco antes que se lo llevaran.

Un silencio incómodo se retuvo entre el pequeño grupo, pero pronto fue reducido por la presencia de Smith, quien carraspeó un poco logrando que los destinados se separasen un poco para mirarlo. Jean y Farlan se alejaron de inmediato, entendiendo, que no era algo que debían saber.

-Bien, he hablado con ellos- comentó mientras se sentaba delante de la pareja -su libertad no será dada hasta que cumplan seis años más aquí y las peleas continuarán exactamente iguales, solo que jamás volverán a enfrentarse entre ustedes.

Levi se sentó a un lado de su Alfa cuando sintió que este comenzaba a enojarse, sin embargo él también se sentía bastante molesto y por eso intentar calmarlo sería en vano.

-¿Seis años?- escupió entre dientes Jaeger -Es muy peligroso seguir peleando por tanto tiempo, me rehuso completamente.

Smith elevó sus cejas y suspiró, luego con mucha calma prosiguió.

-No me interesa si están de acuerdo o no, debo cumplir las órdenes de los de arriba y ustedes las mías, así funciona. -luego se levantó y los miró -Jaeger tienes una pelea en una hora, Levi, Hanji te espera en su consultorio, tiene algo importante que decirte y por favor, sean prudentes.

Sin más se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y salió del campo, Levi se pegó a su alfa y lo abrazó.

-Estarás bien ¿Verdad?- su rostro mostraba preocupación -Volverás a mi lado.

Eren tomó el rostro del omega suavemente entre sus manos, sus ojitos brillantes hicieron que su corazón latiera aún más rápido de lo normal. Acercó sus labios y depositó un suave beso sobre los del contrario y acarició perezosamente la espalda del más bajo para reconfortarlo.

-Por supuesto- dijo en tono seguro -¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

Levi soltó una risita baja y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Entonces te veré cuando ganes campeón, iré a ver a la señorita Hanji para saber qué es lo que tiene que decirme, mucha suerte.

Se alejó del alfa y antes de dar unos cuantos pasos más de los ya dados, corrió nuevamente a su encuentro y le dio un beso más.

-Para la buena suerte- susurró antes de alejarse por completo y salir del campo.

Levi fue junto a Annie, caminó por los pasillos bastante nervioso y no era por la noticia que recibiría, sino por la pelea que su alfa pronto llevaría a cabo, confiaba en Eren, después de todo había salido victorioso de cada uno de esos encuentros, incluso antes de que él llegara, pero aún así no podía sentirse del todo tranquilo.

Annie se detuvo delante del consultorio de Zoe y pronto le dio espacio al omega para que se adentrara en él.

Hanji lo estaba esperando detrás de su escritorio, con un cuaderno en manos y el ceño fruncido. Levi entró despacio y Anni cerró la puerta tras él.

-Señorita Hanji ¿Necesitaba hablar conmigo?

-Siéntate Levi.

El omega se acercó hasta el escritorio y terminó sentado en uno de los mullidos asientos de color rojo que se encontraban delante de la mujer. Hanji suspiró antes de dejar el libro sobre el escritorio y juntó sus manos para mirarlo con detenimiento.

-Necesito que me digas qué recuerdas de tu mundo.

-¿Disculpe?

Hanji se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento y pronto comenzó a hablar.

-Voy a decirte lo que sé y tú luego me dirás lo que recuerdas.

-De acuerdo, Hanji.- contestó bastante dudoso.

-Bien, Grisha Jaeger es el causante de todo el caos que está ocurriendo aquí, era el padre de Eren.- Aclaró -Eren y tú son el resultado de unas relaciones que jamás debieron suceder, Kuchel, tu madre con un humano y la de Grisha con una humana.

Levi se mantuvo en silencio, procesando la información que estaba recibiendo, aún así Hanji no esperó a que pudiese preguntar algo.

-Cuando ustedes nacieron, se hicieron cambios drásticos en ambos mundos. Levi, cada humano posee una parte alfa y omega en este mundo, los únicos que no pueden llegar del otro lado son los betas. -se detuvo y continuó pensando muy bien en sus palabras -Grisha Jeager trabajaba para el gobierno, cuando los betas descubrieron esto, decidieron que el control total sobre las dos razas restantes tenía que ser absoluta, para ellos mismos, poder llegar a descubrir como llegar del otro lado. Los betas de aquí, son los que nunca han tenido absolutamente nada, ignorados cuando el mandato de los alfas era absoluto y comenzaron a darle mejores servicios a los omegas, ya que sin ellos no podrían procrear y sus instintos serían restringidos. Sin embargo, los Betas para ellos jamás fueron de utilidad, alguien que no puede procrear, no posee aroma ni tampoco puede acatar la orden de un alfa o incluso satisfacerlos correctamente cuando un celo de estas dos razas llega. Ellos fueron quienes se rebelaron al gobierno y ahora disfrutan del mal trato sobre los omegas y betas, sin embargo, aún quieren saber como llegar del otro lado para extinguir a las dos razas restantes.

-Señorita Hanji, no estoy entendiendo que papel estoy jugando aquí...

-Tú y Eren eran los únicos que podían viajar entre ambos mundos sin problemas, cuando termine de reconstruir la máquina ustedes serán los únicos que podrán mantenerla hasta que podamos cruzar. Todos.- luego cortó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y se arrodilló a su lado -cuando salgamos de aquí podremos unirnos a nuestra parte humana Levi, del otro lado existe otra Hanji, otro Eren y otro Levi que están viviendo sus vidas alejadas a la nuestra. Por eso quiero saber si tú, que eres la parte omega de este aún puede viajar entre ambos mundos.

-Yo...

-Levi, por favor. Dime qué recuerdas del mundo humano.

El omega se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, de pronto su cuerpo tembló y dejó escapar un sollozo.

-No recuerdo nada Hanji.

La mujer se alejó bastante frustrada y pronto oyó un grito de dolor que la hizo sobresaltarse. Levi había caído de su asiento y su mano estaba sobre la marca de su alfa.

-Eren- sollozó.

Hanji no esperó que nada más sucediera, dejando al omega allí siendo ayudado por Annie, que entró en cuanto ella pidió ayuda, salió disparada hacia uno de los palcos, sin esperar respuesta alguna al golpe que dio en la puerta entró buscando al hombre que deseaba encontrar.

-¿Qué sucede con Eren?

Erwin la miró con el rostro demacrado, a su lado varios de los miembros del gobierno se alejaban furiosos del cristal y salían del palco.

-Eren ha perdido la pelea.- dijo entonces.

Hanji se quedó helada, y cuando pudo reaccionar a pasos torpes se alejó de Smith, quien la llamó reiteradas veces sin obtener respuestas. Cuando regresó al consultorio Annie salió disparada diciendo "es imposible calmarlo" antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y desaparecer.

Levi estaba en un rincón de la habitación, tocando su marca y llorando descontroladamente. La omega se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Levi, hay algo que debo decirte- susurró entonces.

Sus ojos se abrieron, la luz solar se filtraba por la ventana, había olvidado cerrarla la noche anterior, su cuello le dolía, levantándose torpemente fue hacia el cuarto de baño y luego de am hacer sus necesidades, se lavó las manos y colocó pasta dental en su cepillo. Sintió una nueva punzada en su cuello y cuando miró hacia el espejo descubrió una marca que estaba desapareciendo. Bastante asustado posó una de sus manos sobre ella y luego cuando volvió a revisarla ya no estaba.

-¿Qué fue eso?


	16. El miedo a perder

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Erwin bastante nervioso.

-Sus heridas están cicatrizando, y recién está despertando de la anestesia.

-Bien.- se alejó de Hanji y se acercó a la puerta donde se encontraba un omega bastante temeroso -. Levi, puedes pasar.

Erwin dejó que el más bajo diera unos cuantos pasos acortando la poca distancia que lo separaba de su alfa bastante desesperado. El día anterior, cuando creyó que su marca desaparecía en realidad solo se volvió un poco borrosa, aunque no hubiese faltado mucho para que lo hiciera. A Eren pudieron salvarle la vida, aunque para sacarlo del campo tuvieron que esperar que el público se retirara. Habían tenido la suerte de que el alfa con quien había peleado no tenía tanta experiencia como el castaño y que además aún no se había animado a arrancar alguna parte de la anatomía de su contrincante, porque allí lo habrían perdido.

Sin embargo el campeón había perdido mucha sangre y tenía tres costillas fracturadas, su labio estaba roto y un gran moreton cubría su ojo izquierdo y su mandíbula. Cerca de su abdomen podían verse aún marcas de las garras del contrario, aunque estas ya estaban desapareciendo.

Levi le besó el rostro, soltando algunas lágrimas en el proceso mientras se sentaba a su lado, después de unos minutos cuando logró calmarse, Eren ya se había vuelto a dormir, pero Hanji lo tranquilizó diciendo que era completamente normal que lo hiciera.

Zoe se despidió después de chequearlo una vez más y dejó al omega junto a Erwin, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que Levi había entrado en la habitación.

-Hanji debe de haber contado todo lo que sabemos- dijo entonces.

Levi lo miró con su ceño fruncido, su voz resonó en la habitación completamente baja, completamente diferente a cuando hablaba con su Alfa.

-Lo hizo, aún así, lo que usted hizo no tiene justificación.

-Lo sé- se acercó despacio y terminó por sentarse cerca de la cama donde el Alfa se encontraba -No voy a pedir que alguno de ustedes dos me perdone, solo quiero saber si están dispuestos, una vez que Eren esté completamente sano, a verificar la máquina por ustedes mismos.

-Claro, me gustaría poder salir de aquí.

Erwin no dijo nada más y se retiró de la habitación.

Levi sin embargo, se mantuvo al lado de su Alfa durante una semana entera, solo salía para darse un baño, dormía y comía allí. Eren estaba despierto y sonriente la mayor parte del día, se acostaban juntos y hablaban, Levi sabía mucho sobre la infancia del castaño, le gustaba saber los desastres que ocasionaba y los dolores de cabeza que les causaba a sus padres. El más bajo ante la sorpresa de él mismo, a medida que conversaban comenzó a recordar su infancia en el mundo de los humanos y en los últimos días terminó por recordar absolutamente todo, quedándose más sorprendido que nunca.

Le comentó a su alfa que si era cierto lo que en su mente recordaba con imágenes un poco borrosas, ambos habían tenido un encuentro ya en el otro mundo, se había puesto nervioso al decírselo, después de haberle contado todo lo que sabía respecto a lo dicho por Hanji. Eren, ante su atenta mirada había aceptado en ayudar con lo de la máquina y se había puesto celoso de su otro Eren.

Solo Eren podía ponerse celoso de él mismo.

Las heridas fueron sanando poco a poco, las inyecciones que Hanji le daba a diario no servían demasiado y en el séptimo día, ya se encontraba como nuevo. Estaba a punto de ser trasladado a su celda nuevamente, cuando Erwin hizo su aparición diaria. Esta vez, se veía eufórico, y sus ojos azules brillaron al verlos.

-La máquina, está funcionando, los necesito ahora.


	17. Atrapados

Eren seguía a Erwin a través de los largos, estrechos y poco iluminados pasillos del establecimiento, Levi estaba pegado a él y miraba al rubio con desconfianza, sin embargo allí estaba su alfa para protegerlo y reconfortarlo con una mano sobre sus hombros instándole a avanzar.

Llegaron hasta el final de este, con cuidado Erwin abrió la gran puerta metálica utilizando su huella digital sobre un pequeño panel que se encontraba a su lado. Dejó que ambos se adentraran antes que él y vieron una gran máquina detrás de Hanji.

Varias pantallas rodeaban un cilindro metálico que desprendía un color azul intenso. Estaba conectada por varios cables hacia un cilindro transparente que al parecer tenía la capacidad en su interior para al menos dos personas. Zoe los miró con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban al igual que los de Smith minutos atrás. Tomando su libreta con ambas manos, se acercó a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

-Escúchenme, hemos podido iniciarla, encontramos nuevas instrucciones de tu padre Eren-. El castaño asintió esperando a que continuara, se había sorprendido muchísimo cuando Levi le comentó sobre que el causante de todo, no había sido ni más ni menos que Grisha y la madre del azabache -Necesitamos un poco de la sangre de ambos, o al menos del que más recuerdos tenga de su vida en el otro mundo.

-En ese caso deberían probar con la de Levi, no recuerdo nada.

Hanji asintió y el azabache como respuesta le enseñó su brazo.

La mujer lo hizo sentarse sobre una camilla que Erwin había preparado a un lado de la máquina. Fue a buscar una jeringuilla y marcó el lugar donde le sacaría un poco de sangre, luego de tomar la muestra, dejó que Smith conectara algunos electrodos en la cabeza del más pequeño.

-Descuida, esto es importante, solo es para darle comienzo, después solo será necesaria tu sangre para hacerla funcionar-. Logró calmarlo Hanji.

Entonces sucedió, cuando ya estaba todo listo, Zoe dejó caer un poco de la sangre del omega sobre una pequeña pantalla que estaba a un lado del gran tubo transparente, sin previo aviso la máquina comenzó a funcionar y bajo la atenta mirada de todos, el cristal se abrió dejando que cualquiera de ellos pudiera adentrarse con facilidad, dentro de este, un gran círculo azul comenzó a proyectarse. Hanji, perdida en sus pensamientos y completamente fascinada, se acercó sin meditarlo siquiera.

-Ten cuidado-. Fue lo único que dijo Smith.

Zoe asintió y acercó su mano izquierda hacia el intenso azul, en menos de un segundo este llegaba hasta la mitad de su brazo, los presentes se asustaron demasiado, sin embargo segundos después, Hanji sacó su brazo de allí y en ella, estaba posada una mariposa.

-Esto... chicos- susurró sin poder creérselo.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron y la máquina también lo hizo, la luz de emergencia de color rojo no se hizo esperar y Erwin no tardó en desconectar a Levi.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Eren mientras agarraba la mano del omega y lo acercaba a su cuerpo.

-No lo sé, tal vez...- Smith no pudo terminar ya que para el asombro de los presentes la compuerta se abrió.

-¡Vaya! Parece que no nos han invitado a su fiesta.

La voz de Kruger hizo eco en medio del silencio que se presentó, un gran grupo de Betas armados entraron junto a él, apresando a una Annie que no dejaba de llorar y retorcerse.

-Nos ha llegado una información bastante valiosa, sobre la máquina-continuó entonces el mayor -Me duele muchísimo Smith, que hayas guardado la información solo para tí, creí que teníamos un trato.

Erwin se puso delante de los dos omegas y el alfa, su mirada demostraba temor, por primera vez en toda su vida.

-No estoy ocultando nada, iba a decírselos cuando la máquina funcionara.

-No intentes engañarme- Los betas apuntaron sus armas hacia los presentes y Kruger se adelantó solo unos pasos -Ese lindo conejito, ha hablado -señaló a Annie que no dejaba de llorar y entonces sonrió.

-Lo siento- dijo la muchacha.

-¿Y bien?- continuó entonces Kruger.

Lo que no esperaba era que Smith le diera un puñetazo, uno que lo hizo tratabillar y que incentivó a sus compañeros a seguirlo.

Eren golpeó a uno de los Betas que le apuntaba, quitándole el arma en tan solo un segundo, Levi y Hanji también usaron sus puños para deshacerse de tres hombres más pero sin embargo, les ganaban en cantidad, así que luego de verse rodeados por los betas fueron reducidos aunque quisieran seguir defendiéndose.

Erwin quedó apresado por tres hombres al igual que Eren, mientras que los otros dos, bastaron con que solo uno de ellos los agarrara.

Kruger entonces se animó una vez más a acercarse a Smith, esta vez parecía estar realmente molesto y luego de darle un puñetazo en el estómago, quedó solo a centímetros del rostro del rubio.

-Me haré cargo de este lugar a partir de ahora, lamentarás haber trabajado a escondidas.- Luego dio un paso hacia atrás y les habló a los betas que venían con él -Encierrenlos.


	18. La máquina es utilizada

Kruger había dado órdenes estrictas de separarlos a cada uno de ellos en las celdas principales. Que estaban en uno de los pisos posteriores, mucho más abajo que las celdas normales.

Eran de espacio reducido y mucho más frías. Eren, fue reducido varias veces antes de poder someterlo totalmente y solo lo lograron al colocarle un tranquilizante, uno de los más fuertes que fueron creados por Hanji. Así que el alfa ahora pasaba bastante tiempo sumido entre el sueño y su pequeña realidad, mientras estaba atado con grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos.

Los betas decidieron que tanto el alfa como su pequeño omega, al estar enlazados, no tendrían una muerte pronto, sino, sería mejor tener una buena historia sobre el porqué había que deshacerse de aquellos dos destinados, si lo hacían sin pensar, el gobierno lo sabría. Ya que Smith esperaba una revisión total para aquellos dos dentro de dos semanas más.

Smith y Zoe contaban caminos diferentes, en cuanto el permiso que habían pedido por altos cargos de traición fuese concedido, se encargarían de ejecutarlos inmediatamente.

No los necesitaban tampoco para hacer funcionar la máquina, todo lo que importaba estaba en el diario de Grisha Jaeger, que para el gran malestar de Kruger aún estaba desaparecido.

-Erwin-. Habló por lo bajo, esperando que nadie pudiese oírlo salvo el rubio desde el otro lado de su celda -¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí?

-Lo único que nos queda es esperar, Levi.

-¿A qué?- contestó tratando de que su irritación no aumentara -No quiero morir aquí, Smith.

-Debemos esperar a que las cosas de afuera se levanten un poco, sé que un amigo mío está por empezar un gran revuelo en el exterior, ellos vendrían a movilizar las cosas.

Levi frunció el ceño mientras lo oía. ¿No había necesidad de algo así si Kruger no los hubiese encontrado verdad?

-Sé lo que estás pensando, sabía que Annie hablaría tarde o temprano, ella lo escuchó de Hanji una vez, así que le mandé a pedir a Grisha que acelere sus cosas.

Un silencio les siguió a ambos hasta que oyeron la puerta principal abrirse, vieron a dos guardias pasar y pronto escucharon la voz de Hanji bastante baja como para entender lo que decían.

Vieron pasar a la omega junto a ellos minutos después y Smith pudo leer sus labios en cuanto ella lo miró.

"Espera la señal"

-¿Erwin?

-Estoy bien, confío en Hanji, algo pasará.

Lo que Smith no sabía, era que Zoe había recibido un mensaje de Grisha a través de su reloj de muñeca, un invento que había sido de parte de ambos y fue todo un éxito, lo usaba a diario para recibir y dar información a aquellos que estaban escondidos fuera de las instalaciones. Su señal, sería tan simple que no hacía falta perder el tiempo con sus celdas o ataduras, lo duro, sería esquivar a los betas para llegar hasta la máquina.

Hanji fue llevada a la oficina principal donde se encontraba Kruger junto a Reiner y Annie, esta última evitó mirarla desde un principio.

-Siéntate querida, quería que bebieras una taza de café junto a mí antes de tu ejecución- Hanji se vio obligada a hacerlo, muy dentro suyo se encontraba tranquila y esperaba que Erwin pudiese perdonarla -Claro ¿Por qué no?

La taza fue servida y entregada a la omega, sin embargo ella no probó ni un sorbo de su contenido, se mantuvo espectante por largos minutos. Kruger no dijo absolutamente nada, aunque de vez en cuando le daba algunas órdenes a sus guardias. Fue en el momento en el que quedaron solos cuando la tensión entre ambos se hizo insoportable.

-Es una lástima que tengamos que perder a un miembro tan preciado como tú-. Dijo con toda naturalidad mientras sacaba un arma de su cinturón -Creí que podrías trabajar con nosotros sin importar de qué raza eras y sin embargo... Todos los Omegas son iguales, no saben aprovechar de los buenos lujos que uno puede llegar a darles, no piensan.

-Se equivoca Kruger. Los Omegas pensamos mucho más que ustedes y es por eso que no seré la única que va a morir hoy aquí.

Kruger lanzó una carcajada que fue interrumpida por su intercomunicador, la voz de Reiner sonaba algo agitada y forzada.

-Hay extraños en la sala principal, señor están avanzando hacia la sala de mando.

Y allí fue cuando la luz se fue, la de emergencia comenzó a funcionar y Kruger no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivar el líquido caliente que contenía la taza de Hanji. Impactó de lleno en sus ojos, logrando que se retorciera por unos segundos antes que la omega se lanzara en busca de su arma.

Kruger tuvo el tiempo de separarse al instante en que la mujer iba por él, hubo un pequeño forcejeo antes que un disparo se oyera en el pequeño lugar y Hanji cayera sangrando al piso.

-No se saldrán con la suya-. Dijo antes de volver a disparar.

En cuanto las luces de emergencia se hicieron presentes, Erwin, Eren y Levi eran seguidos por una gran cantidad de Alfas y Omegas a los cuales les habían prometido la libertad, Farlan y Jean los seguían muy de cerca. Antes de que las luces se apagaran, alguien, desde el centro de mando, había abierto las rejas y liberado a los prisioneros, ellos se encontraron en uno de los pasillos laterales y allí hablando rápidamente, pudieron de hacerse de un grupo grande que se decidió a seguirlos, el resto decidió salir de allí por cuenta propia.

Eren siendo uno de los más rápidos y fuertes había sido capaz de quitarse de encima a tres guardias y de hacerse con sus armas que fueron entregadas a Erwin, Jean y Levi. Pudieron recolectar solo una más en el transcurso de lo recorrido hacia donde estaba la máquina. Lamentablemente cuando tuvieron que pasar por el campo de entrenamiento, muchos cayeron a causa de la lluvia de disparos que cayó sobre ellos de los balcones laterales que tenía el campo.

Cuando pudieron llegar hasta el sector al cual deseaban casi desesperadamente la mayoría de ellos se sorprendió al encontrar la máquina en lugar de una puerta de la cual pudiesen salir.

Jean y Eren se encarcaron de trabar la puerta por la que se habían adentrado con grandes tubos de metal que habían encontrado esparcidos. Mientras que Erwin y Levi se dedicaban a encender la máquina.

Oyeron voces exaltadas en el exterior y cuando el gran cilindro transparente se abrió, Smith no tardó en ordenarles a cuatro de los jóvenes que se encontraban allí en adentrarse.

Cada vez que el cupo se llenaba el cilindro se cerraba y después de unos segundos las personas desaparecían. Deseaban fervientemente que aquello fuese un éxito.

Un gran estruendo los hizo volver a posicionarse en guardia ante los golpes que estaba recibiendo la puerta, mientras que los Alfas y Omegas no dejaban de pasar. Pronto ya empezaron a quedar pocos y fue cuando la puerta cedió y los betas comenzaron a entrar. Disparos llegaron en su dirección al igual que al sentido contrario, cuando ya habían pasado los últimos, Erwin instó a Farlan y a Levi a entrar, mientras que Eren y Jean se encontraban respondiendo, a veces hasta con golpes. Una muchacha de baja estatura también fue llevada dentro del tubo y fue cuando Erwin recibió un disparo en su cabeza.

No hubo tiempo de lamentos, ni nada que se le pareciera, solo el cuerpo cayendo y provocando un sonido casi atroz para los que estaban allí.

-¡Eren vamos!

Levi extendió su mano hacia su alfa, sin pensarlo dos veces, no lo dejaría allí.

Sin embargo, Eren hizo algo casi impensable ante sus ojos.

El alfa giró hacia Jean y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el tubo. Y pronto estuvo presionando el botón que cerraría el cilindro, los enviaría y apagaría la máquina.

-Busca a Marco-. Le dijo y luego se giró para observar a Levi, apoyó una de sus manos sobre el cilindro al tiempo que este empezaba a transportarlos, el omega era un mar de lágrimas y palabras incoherentes en cuanto vio que uno de los guardias apuntaba hacía Eren -. Te amo.

Se despertó con la respiración agitada, sus manos temblaban y no podía detener las lágrimas que salían sin control.

-¿Estás bien?

La voz adormilada que vino de su lado lo hizo salir de su ensoñación.

-¿Una pesadilla?

Como pudo observó a Eren que estaba totalmente despeinado y cubierto por las finas sábanas.

-No... no lo recuerdo.

Eren se hizo a un lado y tomó a Levi entre sus brazos. Le depositó un suave beso sobre su frente mientras que el más pequeño intentaba calmarse. Aunque creía no poder volver a dormir, el dolor en su pecho era demasiado fuerte.


	19. Libre (Final)

Había pasado ya una semana desde que los Alfas y Omegas habian sido liberados a través de la máquina, una semana en la que Levi había llegado a su mundo y él se mantenía aún encerrado entre rejas.

A veces solían entrar entre tres a cuatro guardias y torturarlo para poder tener su colaboración para volver a encender la máquina, otras, le llegaba información por parte de Hoover que el levantamiento del exterior era casi ya un logro por parte de los Alfas y Omegas y esperaba que Eren, si aún vivía cuando la institución cayera, pudiese perdonarlo y dejarlo vivir en paz.

Los prisioneros que no habían querido seguirlos hacia la máquina habían muerto al igual, que aquellos que habían entrado en Shiganshina para poder liberarlos.

Ahora escuchaba como dos guardias se burlaban de él y hablaban entre ellos como si no existiese. Se sentía cansado, dolido y su cabeza punzaba bastante. Extrañaba a Levi, pero estaba en cierto modo, feliz de que el pequeño pudiese tener su libertad.

Le habían inyectado un tranquilizante, de los más fuertes, por eso, solo sentía que no podía hacer nada más que oírlos carcajearse mientras él se hundía en la miseria.

¿Por qué no lo mataban ya?

Todo parecía desvanecerse a su alrededor, a pesar de saber que el último cambio que Hanji había hecho en él podría sacarlo de allí con facilidad, se sentía tan solo y miserable que no deseaba escapar. Al contrario, esperaba que terminaran con eso.

Fue cuando el último calmante fue inyectado que un gran temblor sacudió su celda. Un estruendo fue seguido por las voces exaltadas de los guardias.

-¡En la planta superior, hay hombres afuera!

Su cuerpo se estremeció y sintió un impulso de liberarse de sus ataduras. Al parecer fue escuchado, porque Reiner se adentró a su celda y se acercó a él para quitarle los grilletes, creía que estaba débil por los calmantes, sin embargo Eren se sentía más fuerte que nunca.

-Vamos ayúdame un poco a levantarte, debemos trasladarte.

Jaeger dejó su cuerpo un poco más liviano, pero Reiner cometió el segundo error con el alfa. Cuando quiso pasar su único brazo sano por su cintura, Eren lo tomó con sus manos.

El beta quiso dar un paso hacia atrás y en medio de la sorpresa no tuvo tiempo suficiente para dar el primer golpe. El alfa dobló el brazo que tenía apresado y sintió los huesos crujir, Reiner cayó de rodillas y gritó por el dolor, al tiempo que Eren se acuclillaba a su lado para quitar el arma que tenía en su cinturón.

-No... no vas a poder salir de aquí- dijo entonces el beta.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo.

Con tranquilidad salió de su celda y antes de que Reiner pudiese levantarse cerró la reja tras de sí, dándose media vuelta le enseñó el juego de llaves que el rubio anteriormente había llevado.

-Me quedaré con esto también.

Otra explosión lo hizo continuar, el pasillo estaba oscuro y ante cada impacto partes de la estructura caía. Apuró su paso, observando cada vez que llegaba a una de las esquinas de no encontrarse con ningún guardia.

Sin embargo después de subir hasta la primer planta, se encontró con Kruger y un gran grupo de ellos.

-¡Está suelto!- Gritó uno de ellos.

Entonces fue cuando Kruger lo observó, Eren se detuvo a un metro de distancia de ellos, los betas le apuntaban y le cerraban la salida.

-Disparen. No lo dejen avanzar.

Solo una orden bastó para que una lluvia de balas llegaran hacia él, fue entonces cuando los últimos cambios que Hanji le había concedido, se movió con una destreza impresionante, esquivando cada disparo como si no fuesen un problema para él. Se acercó con rapidez y golpeó al primero que se encontró, golpeando a un segundo con una patada y utilizando al primer beta como escudo para adelantarse unos pasos más.

Kruger había retrocedido al verlo, los ojos del alfa mostraban un color dorado intenso y sus garras habían salido a la superficie, parecía furioso y sus guardias no parecían ser capaces de poder detenerlo.

Escuchó un gruñido a sus espaldas y quedó totalmente helado, sintió el aliento caliente rozar su nuca y cuando se giró dispuesto a dispararle su cuerpo no respondió correctamente en cuanto lo vio.

Eren estaba cubierto de sangre y a sus espaldas se encontraban los cuerpos de sus guardias ya sin vida, sintió que temblaba por primera vez en cuanto el alfa dirigió una sonrisa hacia él.

No hubo palabras, más que un simple forcejeo cuando Eren lo elevó por los aires y fue seguido por el sonido de los huesos del cuello del oponente al romperse.

A lo lejos seguían oyéndose gritos y órdenes de los demás betas, pero Eren no esperó a que más de ellos llegaran.

Siguió su camino con la respiración agitada, sus músculos tensos y una gran opresión en su pecho, no sabía de qué se trataba, pero deseaba llegar al exterior lo antes posible.

Entonces lo vio, un gran hoyo había sido hecho con los explosivos, él tendría que escalarlo si quería la libertad. Cuando se adentró y miró hacia arriba solo vio tierra a su alrededor y más arriba, una lluvia de estrellas en el cielo oscuro.

Sintió que sus ojos se humedecian, era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo que volvía a ver aquel cielo tan hermoso. Sacando sus garras pegó el primer salto y hundió sus manos en la tierra para poder escalar. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, quería llegar al exterior, deseaba no encontrarse a nadie en su camino cuando respirara el aire puro, quería liberarse del martirio que había pasado por años.

Cuando ya estaba en el límite sacó su brazo derecho y su mano rozó la suavidad del césped, tomando todo el aire posible, elevó el otro y pronto estuvo haciendo un último esfuerzo para sacar la mitad de su cuerpo.

Llegó al exterior, con su respiración agitada y su cuerpo cubierto de lágrimas, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos pronto se encontraron con varios cuerpos de betas sin vida. Miró a su alrededor, con temor de que alguien lo atacara, suspiró de alivio en cuanto no notó nada extraño, y bajó nuevamente su mirada mientras que una de sus manos volvía a rozar el césped con parsimonia.

Pegó un pequeño brinco cuando una mano entró en su campo de visión y pronto un aroma demasiado familiar lo inundó.

Elevó su cabeza bastante desconcertado y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

-Levi-. Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Pronto sintió que el más bajo se arrojaba sobre él y lo abrazaba con sus pequeños brazos, un sollozo de escapó de sus labios y pronto le siguieron las lágrimas.

-No iba abandonarte mi alfa.


	20. Epílogo

-¿Qué dices?

Eren miró a Levi, se estaba probando trajes para su boda, lejos de lo que sus amigos les habían aconsejado, su prometido se veía hermoso de blanco y no, no dejaría que lo hicieran cambiar de opinión.

-Creo que te ves hermoso.

-Haz dicho eso con los tres anteriores, no me sirve-. Contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Este es el que me gusta más.

Llevaban cinco años juntos, después de haberse encontrado en varias ocasiones para luego comenzar con un bello romance. Uno que lo llevaría a Eren a pedirle matrimonio en una de sus vacaciones de verano, en las playas de Brasil.

Levi por su parte, había experimentado una serie de sentimientos encontrados y no hacia su relación con Eren, sino después de haber leído el diario que Armin le había entregado.

Había toda clase de información allí y lo que más le había impactado fue que sus nombres estuviesen escritos.

La parte que más le había golpeado fue cuando Grisha, quien decía ser el padre de su futuro esposo, explicaba que cada ser humano tenía una parte omega y alfa, y aunque no sabía muy bien lo que eran, los síntomas que había experimentado, como tristeza, pérdida de algunos recuerdos que siempre parecían quedar en blanco y sobre todo la desolación del primer año, coincidía en que, si la parte omega o alfa decidía separarse de su humano, este último era el que sufriría las consecuencias. Lo último que había deseado era que al menos, sea la parte que sea, hubiese encontrado la felicidad al mismo tiempo que él la tenía.

Miró a Eren una vez más antes de sonreírle y correr hacia el probador, no podía pensar en un futuro sin él, porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese hombre.

-¡Eren! ¿Cómo te atreves pequeña mierda a enseñarle malas palabras a Mikasa?

-¿Yo?- El alfa estaba afuera de su hogar, sentado sobre el césped mientras Eric su niño de dos años le lanzaba una pelota -Jamás he dicho groserías.

-¡No mientas pendejo! ¡De alguien debe haberlo aprendido! ¡Te golpearé el jodido culo si sigues así!

Eren sonrió y pronto vio que a Levi se le llenaban sus ojitos de lágrimas, era algo común, estaban esperando a su tercer hijo y su omega ya había experimentado aquellos cambios de humor con los dos anteriores.

-Ven aquí-. Extendió uno de sus brazos y pronto Levi estuvo corriendo a su encuentro.

Eren abrió sus piernas y dejó que el omega pegara su espalda contra su pecho, abrazó gentilmente el cuerpo que ya tenía una notable panza y besó su nuca con ternura.

Eric se acercó a ellos y terminó por lanzar la pelota más allá de sus cuerpos, logrando que Levi frunciera el ceño.

-No voy a ir a buscarla maldito mocoso.

-¡Levi!- Eren soltó una carcajada mientras se ponía de pie para ir a buscar el balón.

Por el contrario de lo que había dicho, Levi extendió sus brazos y le sonrió a su pequeño que corrió a su encuentro.

-Sabes que te amo, mucho, dejemos que el tonto de papá haga el trabajo duro-. Pronto sintió un suave golpe en su cabeza y observó a Eren que le sonreía.

-Jamás creí que se complotarian contra mí.

-Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?

Eren se sentó a su lado y pronto estuvo dándole un beso sobre sus labios.

-Eso no funciona dos veces.

-Lo sé, por eso jamás me cansaré de decirlo, porque te amo como la primera vez que lo dije, estoy agradecido de la vida que ustedes me han dado. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Levi.


End file.
